Despues del Amanecer
by Candela.ParaElCorazon
Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente,no tiene familia.En el funeral descubre una caja con cartas dirigidas a ella,excepto una...para su padre. Al llegar a Forks y conocer a Charlie,Seth se sentirá extrañamente atraído por ella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y previa a esta pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan.**

* * *

–Realmente lo siento, Luna –era la décima vez que me decían eso en las últimas dos horas.

Estaba sentada fuera de mi casa en Fresno, el único lugar de todos a los que habíamos vivido en el que de verdad sentía que podría sentirme feliz. Me equivoque. Me sentía lo más miserable la más miserable del mundo. Y no culpo a Fresno, fue el mejor hogar en mis tres años de vivir aquí, sino a mí. Yo y mis tonterías por tratar de hacerme feliz.

Adentro estaban personas que ni siquiera conocía pero en este momento no me importaba, solo quería que todos me dejaran tranquila.

–Luna –me llamaron. _Adiós tranquilidad. _Suspiré y giré mi cabeza sin ganas de levantarme.

– ¿Qué pasa Ash? –mi voz sonó ronca, tal vez porque no había hablado desde hace dos días, cuando susurré las mismas palabras.

_FLASHBACK…_

–_Mamá, no entiendo porque sigues sin tener un novio –le dije. En realidad no me interesaba si lo tuviera o no, yo solo quería quedarme sola en casa con mis amigos y poder tomar sin miedo a que mi madre nos encontrará cada vez que llegara del trabajo. _

_Lilian suspiró –Hija, las cosas no están como para que tenga un novio. Aun tengo algunos problemillas que arreglar. _

_Bufé – ¿Qué clase de problemillas? Eres soltera y eres hermosa –ahora yo suspiré –, no entiendo cómo es qué mi padre pudo haberte dejado siendo tan linda. _

_Mi madre bajó la mirada, siempre se ponía triste cuando hablaba de él –Tu padre no me dejó, Luna. Simplemente las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y tuvimos que separarnos. _

–_No te puedo creer, ¿qué pudo ser tan fuerte para que se alejaran? _

_Ella me miró a los ojos –Déjalo, no te lo diré –dijo burlonamente. Puse mi mejor cara de indignación fingida y le aventé una almohada. Sabía perfectamente que quería que cambiara de conversación asique la dejé. _

–_Oye, ¿sabes que hay una rebaja de sandalias en la nueva tienda que está a dos cuadras de aquí? –dije tentadoramente. Ella empezó a reírse sin control._

–_Así qué eso era lo que querías, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? Pudiste haberte ahorrado tus palabras. _

– _¿Crees que solo quiero que tengas un novio para mi propio beneficio económico? –respondí burlona. Ella solamente se quedó mirándome – ¿Eso es un sí a las sandalias? –lo intenté de nuevo. _

_Ella volvió a suspirar, esa era señal de rendimiento. Sonreí para mis adentros –Bien –dijo –, iré por un par cuando salga del trabajo mañana. No te prometo nada. _

–_Ok –le di un beso en la mejilla. Me levanté –. Recuerda que mi color favorito es el rojo –le insinué. Ella giro los ojos y asintió. _

_Al día siguiente volvía de la escuela a mi casa. Pasaría a propósito por la calle de la tienda por si veía a mi madre en ella. Solo que una patrulla me intercepto –Lo siento, señorita. No puede pasar –me dijo._

– _¿Qué pasó? –pregunte un poco alarmada. Qué tal si había una bomba o algo así._

–_Hubo un accidente con un camión. Le tendré que pedir que se retire –dijo cortante. Me seguí por otra calle hasta llegar a mi casa. Me senté en el sillón de la sala y esperé a que mi madre volviera. Tocaron a la puerta cerca de cinco horas de que había llegado. Me levanté del sillón, aparentemente me había quedado dormida. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta, seguro a Lilian se le olvidaron las llaves. _

_Corrí hasta la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. Tal vez alcanzó a comprar mis sandalias antes de que cerraran la calle. Abrí la puerta y mi sonrisa desapareció. Una patrulla estaba fuera de mi casa y Ash, el amigo policía de mi madre estaba en mi puerta. Él me miró con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿Qué pasa, Ash? –pregunté._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

–Creo que sería buena idea que entraras. Hay personas que quieren verte.

Bufé –No conozco a ninguna de esas personas. ¿Por qué debería de hablar con ellas?

Él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en las escaleras del porche de la casa –Sé que esto no es fácil…

–No, no lo sabes –interrumpí. Reí secamente –. Mi madre era todo lo que tenía. No tengo familia ni amigos, todos los que se supone eran mis amigos me abandonaron. No tengo nada ni nadie.

–Me tienes a mí, Luna. No estás sola –sacudí la cabeza.

–Eso dices ahora. ¿Qué pasará mañana cuando esto haya acabado y nadie recuerde que mi madre murió y que yo estoy sola? ¿Estás seguro que estarás con migo? –No esperé respuesta –Eres un investigador privado, no una niñera. Tendrás mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a una niña huérfana.

–Luna, por favor…

–Déjalo así –me levanté del escalón y me alejé de ese lugar. Una calle abajo había un parque, me adentré en él y caminé entré las flores de la mitad de primavera. Ash sabía que prefería estar sola, así era yo, asique no vino detrás de mí.

Los arboles me rodeaban. Y risas… risas de felicidad. Había niños jugando por todo el parque, había madres y habían viejitos riendo y compartiendo felicidad, completamente ajenos de mi dolor. Caminé hasta una vieja banca que estaba enfrente de los columpios y la caja de arena. Mis tacones, o más bien los tacones de mi madre, eran lo suficientemente altos como para lograr dificultar mi posición al sentarme y mi falda negra no daba mucha ayuda. Curiosamente yo no quería vestirme elegante, lo único que quería era estar encerrada en mi cuarto en mi pijama pero Megan , gracias a que es una excelente amiga, me obligo a vestirme, odiaba lo buen amiga que podía llegar a ser.

Sentí algo enredado en mis risos y levanté la mano para tomarlo, un avión de papel. Un pequeño niño llegó con una sonrisa tímida a mi –Lo siento, ¿me lo devuelves? –dijo.

Intenté sonreírle pero no funcionó, ninguna expresión salió de mi rostro –Aquí tienes –me incline un poco y le entregué el papel. Él sonrió complacido.

–Gracias –el niño se alejó y llegó junto a sus amiguitos que también tenían avioncitos de papel, salieron corriendo y los arrojaron mientras reían tontamente. Ni siquiera esa imagen pudo cambiar mi semblante.

Suspiré. ¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante? Quiero decir, en algún momento tendré que volver al funeral pero luego de que todos se fueran ¿qué haría? El simple hecho de quedarme sola junto al lugar en donde el ataúd en donde mi madre dormiría eternamente había estado me ponía los pelos de punta. Pero en realidad no era ese el problema, me quedaría sola. No tengo familia, ¿quién se haría cargo de mí? Probablemente terminaría en algún orfanato o casa adoptiva pero ¿quién querría cuidar de una pobre e ingenua chica de quince años huérfana? Nadie.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos al darme cuenta de que de verdad nunca había tenido a nadie más que a mi madre. Qué triste – ¿Estás bien? –levanté la mirada para ver a una señora con dos niñas colgando del brazo. Una de las niñas me señalaba mientras su madre se inclinaba a verme a mí. Yo solo pude asentir sin creérmelo mucho y aparentemente la señora tampoco. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y me lo ofreció –Tómalo –lo hice. Ella dejó a su niña en el suelo junto a la otra y se sentó a mi lado – ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras secaba mis lágrimas con el pañuelo –Nada –intenté sonreírle pero estaba segura de que solo salió una fea mueca. Ella asintió comprendiéndome.

– ¿Quieres un abrazo? –dijo maternalmente. Eso solo hizo que sollozara fuertemente. Ella me abrazó y recargó mi cabeza en su hombro mientras yo lloraba profundamente –Shh, tranquila pequeña –acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo me aferraba a ella. Sé que mi comportamiento era completamente desubicado. Digo, ni siquiera conozco a esta mujer, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso, no lo podía controlar.

Tardé unos minutos en recuperar la cordura y separarme –Lo siento –murmuré –, no debería haber hecho eso –suspiré y me limpié la cara. Mi pañuelo estaba completamente húmedo pero no me atrevía a pedir otro. De repente tuve otro pañuelo frente a mi cara –Gracias –reí secamente mientras lo tomaba.

–No te preocupes –me sonrió –, y tampoco por el abrazo. A veces todos necesitamos uno –suspiré –. Escucha, lo que sea que te haya pasado, no importa lo que sea, mejorará. Bueno probablemente no mejore, pero te quiero decir que todo, absolutamente todo tiene su lado bueno.

–No lo creo –reí de nuevo. Me levanté de la banca –, pero gracias por intentarlo.

Ella se levantó también y me abrazo de nuevo –Piénsalo –dijo levantando a una de sus hijas. Las niñas obedientemente se habían quedado en donde las había dejado su madre. Tomo a la otra niña de la mano y se giró a mí –. Nos vemos –dijo sonriendo. La niña en brazos agitó su mano ansiosamente, despidiéndose de mí. Yo le devolví el saludo y ellas se fueron.

– ¡Cuidado! –gritaron detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a un niño estrellándose contra mis piernas, atrapando un balón de americano.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté al niño ayudándolo a levantarse. Él asintió y sonrío. Un hombre corrió hasta nosotros riendo.

–Lo siento –me dijo levantando al niño en brazos –. ¿Estás bien campeón? –le preguntó.

–Si papá. Vamos a seguir jugando, es divertido –el padre rió y me mandó una mirada de disculpa mientras se alejaban. _Papá… papá…_ Melancólicamente comencé mi camino de regreso a casa.

Las cosas estaban peor dentro pero lo manejé lo mejor que pude. Así fueron durante muchas horas, muchas personas se acercaban a dar sus condolencias pero ninguna me dio algún tipo de consuelo. Ash se había acercado a mí de nuevo pero no habló hasta que todos en la casa se habían ido. Estábamos en la sala limpiando todo el lugar.

– Lamento lo que dije –susurré. Él levantó la cabeza y yo lo miré –, no fue justo para ti. Lo siento.

–Está bien –dijo triste. Yo tenía razón –, supongo que era verdad lo que dijiste. Aunque yo quisiera que te quedaras a vivir con migo no puedo obligarte a nada –sentía otras intensas ganas de llorar pero me controlé. Él suspiró y se sentó en el sillón –. ¿Quieres dormir en mi casa hoy? –Asentí –Bien, ¿puedes ir por tus cosas tú sola o necesitas ayuda? –negué con la cabeza. Otra vez volví a mi duelo silencioso y subí las escaleras.

Recogí algo de ropa y la metí en un bolso para viajar. Encontré mis amados converse de debajo de mi cama y los escondí dentro del bolso junto con cuatro pares de calcetines. Solo tome un poco de maquillaje, solo para enmascarar mis lágrimas. Pero faltaba algo…

Respiré hondo controlando las ganas de llorar de nuevo al entrar al cuarto de mi madre. Todo estaba perfectamente igual a la última vez que ella había estado aquí. Miré el cuarto entero en busca del prendedor que tenía un lobo grabado, perteneciente a mi mamá. Lo encontré tirado en el piso enfrente de la puerta del closet.

Adoraba ese prendedor, me recordaba a no sabía qué pero siempre me hacía sentir mejor tenerlo en mis manos. Me levanté pero mi cabeza se golpeó con la perilla de la puerta del closet. Gemí y la tome para cerrarla pero algo llamó mi atención. Una caja de madera.

Jamás en mi vida había visto esa caja. Entré en el closet y la saqué de debajo de la pila de ropa en donde estaba escondida. Me senté en la cama y miré la caja, tenía tallado a mano una casa en lo que parecía ser un prado. Era la imagen más hermosa que haya visto. Giré la caja en mis manos temerosa de abrirla y me sorprendió algo debajo de ella.

_Billy Black _

Eso me dejó algo impactada. Tenía el apellido de mi mamá, el mío. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Miré la caja una vez más antes de abrirla. Dentro había hojas con cosas escritas. Examiné algunas, eran poemas, cartitas que yo le había dado cuando estaba en el kínder. Fotos mías y de ella. Postales y…

Me quedé totalmente rígida. Había una foto de mamá sentada en unas escaleras, abrazada… por un hombre. Tomé la foto en mis manos y me di cuenta de que estaba pegada a un sobre. Lo giré, tenía mi nombre escrito enfrente. Era para mí, de mi madre. Las lágrimas ya corrían libremente al haber visto las fotos de ella conmigo pero el ver esa carta solo empeoró las cosas.

No tenía el valor para leer esa carta, no ahora. El sobre se sentía pesado y eso hacía que me llenara de curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro. Finalmente lo abrí muy al ras y miré un medallón de plata. Lo saqué del sobre para observarlo detenidamente.

Tenía grabado _L. B _en la parte de atrás, las iniciales de mi mamá. El medallón tenía detallitos de flores y una gran rosa al centro, era simplemente hermoso. Tenía una especie de seguro, al girarlo se abrió un dije. Dentro había una foto mía de bebé y la misma foto en donde estaba mi madre con ese hombre. Tal vez él sea…

–Luna ¿estás lista? –Ash estaba en el marco de la puerta. Solo asentí y guarde todo de nuevo dentro de la caja, excepto el medallón. Metí la caja a mi bolso y colgué el medallón a mi cuello. Me levanté y Ash me abrazó. Íbamos en su auto de camino a su casa cuando me quedé dormida. Demasiadas emociones por hoy.

* * *

**hola chiks, ja, soi candela, pueden decirme cande o como sea. primero qe nada qiero decir esta historia es mia y algunos de los personajes tambn, espero qe les guste. es genial en mi mente i espero poder plantearlo bien para qe les agrade. **

**ok, este es el primer capitulo, probablemente publicare el lunes i espero qe si le ven futuro a esta historia me dejen sus reviews, deverdad me encantaria leer lo qe piensan aun cuando solo sea el primer capitulo. en el segundo las cosas se van aclarando mejor y creo qe ahi es donde va empezando la historia de luna... i seth (lo amo, jeje)**

**bueno, espero qe lo disfruten. nos estamos leyendo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y previa a esta pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan.**

* * *

Me desperté en una cómoda cama que obviamente no era mía. Me asusté y salté pero terminé cayendo de la cama. Miré a mí alrededor y me tranquilice al darme cuenta de que estaba en casa de Ash. Y la realidad me abrumo y la tristeza volvió a tomar su lugar en mi mente y corazón.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala en la planta baja. Ash estaba roncando en el sillón envuelto en una cobija bastante pequeña asique subí y recogí el edredón que estaba en su cama y volví para cubrirlo completo con él. Al moverlo algo cayó de sus manos, una foto de mi madre y yo. Reprimí las ganas de llorar y subí las escaleras, dejando la foto en la mesita de café que estaba en la sala. Tomé mi bolso que estaba al pie de la cama y busque la caja de madera.

Comencé a leer todas y cada una de las cartas que estaban en esa caja. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por mi cara al darme cuenta de que mi madre se había tomado la molestia de escribirme cartas cuando no había dejado de trabajar desde que estábamos en California. Pero lo curioso era que las cartas no empezaban cuando llegamos aquí, sino que desde mucho antes de que yo naciera.

En las cartas mamá me contaba cuanto me había querido desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada y que aun cuando tuvo dificultades para salir adelante nunca me dejó después. Siempre disculpándose por cosas insignificantes que la verdad ya había olvidado. Que todos los lugares en donde habíamos estado eran solo paradas hasta encontrar nuestro hogar. El cual nunca escribió que lo era. En todas las cartas, en la única que leí que tuviera tanto cariño a algún lugar fue en Forks, Washington.

Yo no recordaba haber estado ahí pero mamá me decía que era uno de los más hermosos lugares que jamás había visto. Que cuando el sol se colaba entre tantas de las nubes que cubrían a diario el pueblo, los claros y los bosques tomaban más vida de la que nunca había conocido. La verdad nunca había escuchado algo sobre un Forks, no sabía siquiera que existiera pero mi madre hablaba muy bien de él, tal vez algún día pueda ir a visitarlo. Si no es que me encierran en un orfanato de por vida.

Mi humor había cambiado bastante desde que había empezado a leer las cartas, ahora me reía de cada ocurrencia y broma que mi madre escribía para mí. Era como si todavía estuviera aquí. Llegué a la última carta, la que había contenido el medallón que ahora estaba en mi cuello.

Al abrirla:

_Luna, si es que estás leyendo esto quiere decir que sucedió algo y que no puedo estar contigo. Te pido que me perdones por dejarte y quiero decirte que no estás sola. Por más que puedas llegar a sentirte así, no lo estás. _

_Quiero decirte algo muy importante y espero que me comprendas al haberte ocultado esto. Tu tío Billy, él vive en Forks. Sé que jamás te hable de él aun cuando tú me preguntaste tantas veces si teníamos familia en otros lugares. Vive en una reservación llamada La Push, quisiera que fueras y vivieras con él. No puedo dejarte sola y en el momento en el que leas esto no creo volver contigo. _

_Sé que tu tío Billy te ayudará en todo lo que pueda suceder contigo. Te amo y espero me perdones por todo lo que pueda pasar respecto a esto. _

_Te amo. Mamá._

También había una pequeña nota:

_Hay dos cartas detrás de está. Quisiera que se las entregues a tu tío y le dijeras que lo siento._

_Te ama tu madre, nunca lo dudes._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no sabía si alegrarme o enojarme. ¿Por qué jamás me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo mencionó? ¿De verdad no estoy sola? Decidí hacerle caso al lado feliz y una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mi boca, lloraba de felicidad. No estaba sola.

Al final de la nota había una dirección en Forks. Ahí era a donde tenía que llegar. Saqué ropa de mi bolso y entré en la ducha. En todo ese tiempo estuve feliz, claro dejando un lugar en mi corazón para el luto por mi madre, de verdad feliz. Me lavé los dientes y me cambié de ropa. Lo siguiente que hice fue escribir una nota a Ash.

_No te preocupes. Estaré bien._

_Gracias por todo, eres un gran amigo. _

Con nota y mi bolso en mano baje las escaleras. Mis botas eran lo suficientemente silenciosas para no despertar a Ash. Dejé la nota en la mesa, al lado de la foto y le di un beso en la mejilla a Ash. Abrí la puerta y salí de ahí.

Las calles estaban ligeramente aluzadas por el amanecer, nota mental: al amanecer, momento de libertad; llevaba caminando más de tres horas pero mi entusiasmo no se iba. Pero aun así tenía un problema, ¿cómo llegaría hasta Forks caminando? Un reto. Genial.

Busqué en mi billetera el dinero suficiente para tomar un boleto de avión, gracias a Dios no estaba tan lejos. Tal vez podría llegar a Oregón y de ahí pedir que me llevaran, tal vez en autobús. Suspiré pesadamente, no tenía dinero para comida ni para nada más que el avión. Eh, ahí otro problema. Pero no importaba, lo lograría…

–De nuevo, gracias.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Que te vaya bien.

El auto se fue. Respiré y de inmediato llegó a mí un olor a fresno y tierra mojada. Me estremecí por el frio que hacia pero aun así estaba orgullosa de mi misma. Al fin había llegado, lo había logrado. Después de todo lo que pasé lo había logrado. Sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría de hambre pero no me importaba, estaba feliz. Me giré y un gran letrero me dio la bienvenida a Forks. Caminé y caminé y me encontraba en un centro increíble, había pequeñas tiendas y una gran bodega decía _Newton. Tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos. _

Pasaba por enfrente de ese local cuando una patrulla se plantó enfrente de mí. Casi me hacía caer por la sorpresa –Hey, cuidado –le grité al policía.

–Lo siento. No te vi –mi boca se abrió completamente. Era el mismo hombre en la foto que tenía en mi bolso, en la que está con mi madre. Su identificación decía Charlie Swan – ¿Estás bien, niña? Pareces algo perdida.

–Ammm… yo… creo… sí, estoy perdida.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar…? –mi estomago gruño tan fuerte que ni siquiera me dejó terminar de escuchar lo que había dicho. Me reí pero de repente me sentí mareada, me tambalee y él me sostuvo –Wow, cuidado. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –tartamudee. Mi vista se nublo –. No –y me fui.

Diablos, creía que podía aguantar más el hambre. Pero no eran solo tres días sin comida, también eran sin agua. Creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a comer a diario y comer botanas entre comidas que mi estomago no lo soportó.

Estaba recostada en una cama bastante incómoda. Gruñí, sentía un hoyo en el estomago, tenía tanta hambre que quería vomitar.

– ¿Hola? –dijo una voz. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Charlie de nuevo. Me miró y suspiró aliviado –Dios, me asustaste mucho cuando caíste en mis brazos.

–Lo siento –dije con voz pastosa –. ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté mientras me sentaba.

–Estás en el hospital de Forks –dijo otra voz. Mi baba casi se caía al ver al doctor… Cullen, eso decía su gafete. Ese hombre era lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida. Parpadee varias veces y recobre la postura, no podía iniciar en Forks y que me conocieran como la que se quiere tirar a los hombres sin importar la edad, créanme, lo he visto. El doctor se acercó a mi rostro, revisando mis pupilas. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me sonrió – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Hambrienta –dije.

El rio –Me lo imaginaba. No tienes nada, simplemente estabas algo deshidratada. ¿Desde hace cuanto que no comes?

–Unos… cuatro días. No es nada –levantó una ceja incrédulo. Sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Luna.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Nunca te había visto en el pueblo –preguntó Charlie.

–Ammm, bueno, llegué en un avión pero aun me faltaba mucho para llegar asique pedía que me llevaran cada que paraba el anterior.

–Eso es algo irresponsable, pudo haberte pasado algo –me regañó. Yo solo me encogí de hombros – ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Baje la mirada –Mi madre murió hace una semana. No conozco a mi padre, vengo aquí a ver a Billy Black. Mi madre dijo que él tenía algo para mí –mentí. No iba a decir que era mi tío, tal vez estaba equivocada y resultaba algo malo el venir aquí asique si me encontraban no quería que me volvieran a mandar con él.

– ¿Por qué Billy Black? ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo?

–No lo sé. Solo tengo que ir un momento y me iré –volví a mentir.

El doctor y Charlie se miraron. Charlie suspiró –Bien –se levantó de la silla –. Te llevaré con Billy.

–No –dije rápidamente. No sabía a qué le tenía miedo –, yo tengo la dirección. Iré yo sola.

–Pero no conoces Forks, ¿cómo llegarás ahí? –preguntó el doctor. Me entró un enojo intenso, creo que hasta estaba temblando.

–Ya verá. No le tiene que interesar lo que haga –le dije fríamente. El doctor Cullen me miró extrañado pero yo solo le devolví la mirada.

Después él asintió –Bien, Luna, puedes irte. Solo necesito que comas algo y tomes agua. El cuerpo resiste más sin comer que sin tomar agua.

–Bien –dije sin tono. Me bajé de la camilla.

–Te acompañaré hasta la reservación. De ahí irás sola –dijo Charlie.

–Bien –repetí.

–Bien –dijo –. Nos vemos Carlisle.

–Nos vemos Charlie –se despidieron mientras yo caminaba hasta la puerta.

Salí del hospital sin siquiera voltear para saber si el policía Swan me seguía. No sabía de dónde había salido ese enojo pero en este momento era lo que menos me importaba –Oye, espera. Ya no estoy tan joven –dijo detrás de mí. Me paré y lo esperé –. Tu bolso está en la patrulla.

Oh, claro, mi bolso –Ah, gracias –dije más tranquila.

El camino a La Push era bastante irregular, me hubiera gustado más ir caminando. Me encantaba todo lo de la naturaleza y en este lugar había demasiada. De repente me sentí como si estuviera en casa, un calor interior se extendió por mi cuerpo, cálida y tranquilamente.

Llegamos a la reservación al atardecer, tome mi bolso y me bajé del auto –Gracias por traerme jefe Swan –le dije.

–No te preocupes Luna. Estoy para ayudarte, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

–Gracias. Adiós.

Se despidió y se fue. Me adentre en la reservación y enseguida una serie de cabañas, algunas muy separadas de otras, estaban ahí. Sería un poco difícil encontrar la casa. Saqué el papel con la dirección de mi bolsillo y conté las casas. Para nada.

–Carajo –genial, me perdí. Suspiré y fui a una playa que estaba cerca, tal vez alguien supiera donde era la casa.

La playa estaba un poco llena, aparentemente les gustaba surfear en este lugar. Algunas personas me volteaban a mirar como si fuera una completa extraña. Bueno, lo era pero no me gustaba que me lo dijeran de esa manera. Mis pies estaban matándome, lo único que quería era dormir. No había dormido y estaba algo irritada.

Me senté en una banca que estaba ahí, el cielo parecía cerrase y la gente comenzó a irse. Parecía ser que venía una fuerte lluvia. Genial, ¿dónde me refugiaría? Me pareció razonable quedarme exactamente donde estaba y que la lluvia me llevara, estaba demasiado cansada. Me acomode en la banca casi lista para dormirme cuando alguien me interrumpió.

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz ronca.

Gruñí –Últimamente me preguntan eso muy seguido. Claro, es lo que puede pasar cuando tu madre muere, estas perdida en un pueblo que ni conoces, te desmayas y te ven triste –reí sin ganas.

Él se quedó callado. Me voltee y lo miré, tenía la tez morena, parecía rojiza, mas bien. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban como con lastima. Lo que me sorprendió fue que solo andaba en unos shorts, no traía camisa y valla vista que tenía. Alejé mi mirada de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos con incredulidad –No me mires con lástima. He tenido suficiente lástima por tres días de personas que ni conozco, no necesito de más.

–Lo siento –se sentó a mi lado –. Ammm, lamento lo de tu madre.

–Está bien, gracias.

–Soy Jacob –dijo con una sonrisa cegadora. No pude evitar devolvérsela mientras le estrechaba la mano.

–Luna.

–Lindo nombre. Dime Luna, ¿qué haces aquí en Forks?

–Estoy buscando a alguien.

–Oh, tal vez te pueda ayudar. Conozco a la mayoría de las personas en La Push.

Sonreí abiertamente –Me ayudarías bastante.

–Claro –me respondió feliz –, ¿a quién buscamos? –dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

–Billy Black –se detuvo pero siguió sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué buscas a Billy?

Dudé –Un… asunto familiar –dije tímidamente.

El frunció el seño – ¿Enserio? ¿Debería conocerte?

– ¿Por qué?

–Soy su hijo, Jacob Black.

Me quedé anonada, tengo un primo. Diablos, un primo muy sexi, no puede ser. Hace un rato solo tenía un tío ahora tengo un primo – ¿En…en…enserio? –tartamudee.

–Oye te pusiste pálida. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿De dónde eres familia?

–Ammm… yo…yo…. – ¿qué le decía? ¿Qué su tía Lilian falleció y que tiene una prima perdida? Mi vida es un maldito drama.

– ¿Tu qué? Vamos dímelo, me estás asustando –dijo serio.

–Es… acerca de… Lilian…

– ¿Mi tía Lily? ¿Qué pasó con ella? –dijo preocupado.

–Creo que… sería mejor que hablara con tu padre primero.

Me miró tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos pero yo solo me le quede mirando sin ninguna expresión en especial –Bien –dijo finalmente –. Vamos.

En todo el camino a casa Jacob no hubo palabras, estaba segura de que él intentaba averiguar qué era lo que había pasado pero no lo diría yo, no por lo menos hasta que estuviera enfrente de Billy. Jacob me abrió la puerta de su casa y yo entré mientras él la volvía a cerrar –Papá, tenemos visita –dijo en voz alta. Yo miraba la pequeña sala de la cabaña, la cocina la tenía a la izquierda en donde estaba también la mesa. A mi derecha estaba la sala con una mesita y un televisor.

Un ruido llamó mi atención y me giré hacia él. Un hombre en silla de ruedas se acercó a nosotros –Hola hijo –saludo a Jacob y me miró –, ¿quién es esta linda jovencita?

–Su nombre es Luna –dijo Jacob mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a la mesa –. Dice que tiene un asunto familiar contigo y honestamente quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa. ¿De dónde se supone es familia?

Podía notar que Jacob estaba enojado, y la verdad no lo culpaba. Pero su comportamiento no me afectaba ya que había vuelto mi mascara de tristeza ahora que recordaba porque estaba aquí.

–Lo siento pero yo no te conozco. ¿De dónde debería de conocerte? –se acercó Billy. Estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas pero no las dejaría caer, no ahora. Estaba harta de llorar aunque fuera por una buena razón. En vez de hablar busque en mi mochila la caja de madera. A Billy casi se le salieron los ojos en cuanto vio la caja –Esa caja… ¿de dónde la sacaste? –preguntó. Puse la caja en la mesa y la abrí, buscando la primera carta que era para Billy.

–Mi… mi madre te envía esto –le entregué la carta.

* * *

**Hola, lamento haber tardado a las chiks qe les dije qe iba a subir en un rato, simplemente el fanfic no me dejo subir, o talvez sea yo qe no lo se manejar mui bn je**

**Buenno dire una cosa, los primeros capítulos serán bastante dramaticos, qiero decir qe habra bastante tristeza y decepcion pero también pasaran cosas interesantes qe serán importantísimas para la historia, espero i las disfruten…**

**Bueno espero qe me comenten y corran la voz de mi historia porfavor, qisiera saber qe piensa la gente acerca de mi historia i si vale la pena escribila. **

**Gracias Noel, por ser la primera en escribirme un review la verdad espero qe no sea el ultimo**

**Gracias, nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y previa a esta pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan.**

* * *

–Mi… mi madre te envía esto –le entregué la carta. Él me miró algo preocupado pero comenzó a leer la carta. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que decía ese papel, no solo porque pensaba que era cosa de hermanos y algo bastante privado sino también por miedo a que dijera algo de mí que ni yo misma supiera.

Jacob miraba a su padre con la pregunta en la cara, yo bajé la mirada esperando que terminara de leer –Oh Dios –dijo en voz baja. Me atreví a mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que querían salir, él me miraba asustado – ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?

Las lágrimas que tanto quería sostener salieron solitarias –Murió –su rostro era el de un fantasma –, un camión la arroyó y murió –ahora sollozaba. Era demasiado volver a hablar de esto, por eso lo había evitado.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Jacob espantado – ¿Cómo que… murió? ¿De qué hablas?

Sollocé más fuerte sin poder evitarlo –Cariño, ven aquí –me dijo Billy. No supe cómo fue que llegue hasta la silla de Billy y me arrodille lanzándome a sus brazos. Podía notar que él también estaba llorando silenciosamente –. Todo va a estar bien –dijo.

–Papá dime… que es lo que… está pasando –tartamudeo Jacob. Me separé de Billy y me levanté.

–Lo siento –le dije a Billy mientras lloraba.

–Tranquila –me tomó de la mano y me giró a Jacob –. Hijo, Luna es hija de Lily. No sé porqué ella no lo mencionó antes. Pero…

–Dijiste que tú madre había muerto –dijo Jacob mirándome a mí –, quieres decir que Lily… –yo solo pude asentir. Mala idea. Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos por mi movimiento. La cara de Jacob estaba sin expresión, se sentó en una silla y, no sabía si eran mi ojos cegados de por lágrimas o algo pero comenzó a temblar levemente. Solo escuchaba la silla temblar.

–Jake, por favor… –antes de que Billy terminara Jacob salió casi volando por la puerta. La casa se quedó en un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaba la silla de Billy llevándome hacia la sala. Me senté en el sillón y lloré de nuevo, estaba tan harta de llorar pero no podía simplemente evitarlo, era más fuerte que yo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado de este modo, tampoco sabía dónde estaba Jacob o en que pensaba mi "nuevo" tío. Solamente sentía el peso de tres noches en vela. El hambre se había ido y la sed también, solo sentía los parpados pesados y mi respiración agitada por falta de aire.

No supe en qué momento me dormí pero ya me encontraba acostada en una nueva cama. Esto de aparecer en camas diferentes cada vez que duerma me pone de nervios. Supuse sería el cuarto de Jacob ya que las paredes eran del mismo material que toda la casa y había cosas de chicos que no creía que Billy tuviera. Me quede acostada en la cama, pensando en cómo iba a encarar a mi nueva familia. Tal vez ellos no me querían, tal vez ellos sientan que fue mi culpa tal y como yo lo pienso y me quieran echar de su casa. Sería justo. No tienen ninguna obligación de cuidar a una chica de quince años por más familia que sea.

Giré en la cama. Todavía me sentía cansada, bastante, pero parece ser que mi subconsciente quiere hacerme sufrir con preguntas dolorosas y verdades tristes. Pero no podría aplazarlo más tiempo, podía escuchar sus voces en la sala y tenía que ser valiente y no ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida. Si, digo qe fue mi culpa. Por mí y por mi estúpido egoísmo ella fue a esa tienda, si no hubiera pedido esas malditas sandalias nada de esto habría pasado.

Mordí mi mano castigándome a mí misma. Ese tonto egoísmo que estaba dentro de mí, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo mi corazón. Me arrebató lo único importante que tenía. Me levanté silenciosamente y se acerqué a la puerta.

– ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? ¿Quién es el padre de ella? –era la voz de Jacob. Si, yo también quisiera saberlo.

–No lo sé. Ella no lo dijo en esa carta –golpee mi cabeza con mi mano. Eran dos cartas las que debí de haber entregado. Salí del cuarto con la única expresión que se me ocurrió… sueño.

Ellos se giraron hacia mi cuando entré en la sala –Hola –dije.

–Hola –dijeron los dos a la vez. Nos quedamos callados un rato bastante largo, yo parada ahí como tonta mirando hacia la nada y ellos mirándome a mí. Como si esperaran algo. Quieren que te vayas. ¿Por qué querrían a una tonta niña egoísta, mimada y ridícula como tú?.

Tenía razón –Bueno, yo… yo… creo que me iré. Ammm, solo volveré por mis…

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Pues me voy, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

–Pero tu madre…

–Sé lo que debió de haber dicho mi madre –lo corté – pero ustedes no tienen porque hacerse cargo de una chica de quince años con problemas emocionales. No se preocupen, no seré una carga. Me iré en este momento.

–No, no te irás –Jacob se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se acercó a mí –. No podemos dejarte ir, eres de la familia.

Reí sin emoción –No tienen porqué hacer esto solo porque somos familia. Y ni siquiera me conocen, las familias no se arruinaran la vida y lo digo porque eso sería lo que haría. Me conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Simplemente soy un estorbo y la verdad no quiero arruinarles su feliz familia.

Iba a pasar a Jacob para ir por mi bolso pero él me tomó del brazo y me acercó para abrazarme. Me quedé impresionada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era claro que solo se despedía asique solo lo abrace un segundo y lo volví a soltar. Quería moverme pero él me volvió a agarrar el brazo –Te dije que no te irás de aquí. No nos sentimos obligados a cuidarte solo porque seas de nuestra familia, y si, no te conocemos pero danos la oportunidad de hacerlo. Queremos que te quedes con nosotros, no podemos dejar que vayas a no sé dónde y mueras de hambre y todas esas cosas raras que pasan en la vida. No te irás y espero que acates la orden.

Miré a Billy y él me sonreía abiertamente, asintió con la cabeza cuando le pregunté con la mirada. Una sonrisa tonta salió de mí y abrace a Jacob lo más fuerte que pude. Él me devolvió el abrazo y me acarició la espalda –Bienvenida prima –me dijo.

Todo el día, a pesar de estar tristes, ellos me trataron lo mejor posible, la verdad no podía pedir más. Cuando llegó el momento de responder cómo había muerto mi madre todos lloramos silenciosamente ante ese hecho pero cambiaron de tema y decidieron hablar de mí. Según ellos querían conocerme ya que me iba a quedar. Me quedaría con mi familia.

Les conté acerca de todos los lugares que habíamos visitado mi madre y yo, acerca de Ash y de cómo Lilian llegó a ser gerente en tan poco tiempo en un Wal-Mart. Esa fue una historia divertida. Aunque la felicidad no dura para siempre.

–Sigo sin poder creer que no me dijera acerca de ti –dijo Billy pensativo –. Sabía que algo me ocultaba pero no me imaginaba que era algo o más bien alguien tan importante –sonreí a medias.

–Yo tampoco me puedo creer que nunca los mencionara –comenté –, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano, ni siquiera sé quien es mi papá. No entiendo cómo es que me pudo ocultar cosas así.

–Mi hermana era extraña –sonrío él –, extrovertida y algo gruñona pero siempre con buen corazón, tratando de hacer todo por quienes quería. Solo quería lo mejor para todos –me miró –. Tal vez tu padre no era buena persona y por eso te ocultó quien es, aunque no veo por qué no contarme nada. Nunca me dejó nada como pista o algo así.

Y recordé. Me levanté del sillón sin avisar y ellos solo me miraron caminar hacia mi bolso. Tome la caja y saque la segunda carta –Esta es otra carta para ti –me giré a Billy –, había olvidado que tenía que dártela cuando terminaras de leer la primera.

Me miró confundido – ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Me encogí de hombros –Lily me dejó cartas a mí también. Me dejó dicho que si te encontraba te diera las dos cartas –él asintió y tomó la carta entre sus temblorosos dedos. Sostuvo la carta en su regazo durante un largo rato, parecía reacio a leerla. Jacob miraba a su padre cómo esperando que rompiera el sobre y leyera en voz alta todo lo que mi madre tenía que decir, me miró mirándolo y solo me sonrió no muy convencido – ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

Él asintió –Si, claro. Es solo la impresión. Recuerdo cómo era que mi tía venía a casa a jugar con migo –se rio bajo –. Me prometió alguien de mi edad con quien jugar –dijo mirándome –. Por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?

–16, ¿y tú?

–19. Eres más pequeña de lo que aparentas.

Me sonroje un poco –Si, me lo han dicho antes –se rio. Miré a Billy que todavía no había abierto la carta –. ¿Qué pasa?

–No lo sé –dijo –, tengo un presentimiento. No me siento listo para leer esto.

–Si tú quieres, yo… –Jacob se ofreció.

–No, no –empezó –. Esto es algo entre mi hermana y yo.

No sabía qué hacer, aquí el ambiente estaba cambiando y de repente todo dejó de ser cariñoso. Billy salió de la sala enojado y se encerró en su habitación. Jacob y yo solo nos quedamos ahí, sin cruzar palabra o mirada, todo era tan confuso para mí.

De repente escuché un aullido muy cerca de la casa. Salté un poco por el susto – ¿Ahí lobos tan cerca? ¿No deberíamos alejarnos? –miré a Jacob qué miraba la ventana completamente concentrado.

–No –dijo –. Quédate aquí, iré a… asustarlo.

Caminó hacia la puerta algo preocupado –No le hagas daño –le dije. Se giró y me sonrió un poco.

–No te preocupes, estará bien.

Él salió y yo me quedé sola en la sala y cuando escuché otro aullido rápidamente me acerqué a la ventana para verificar que Jacob estuviera bien. En ese momento él entró por la puerta agitado y parecía que tenía los ojos vidriosos – ¿Qué pasa? –me preocupe.

Me miró –Lo siento pero tengo que irme un rato. Dile a Billy que volveré luego. Quédate y siéntete como en tu casa –Dicho esto salió corriendo fuera de la casa. Yo simplemente me quede en lugar en donde estaba. Extrañada volví a acercarme a la ventana.

Me asusté un poco al ver algo enorme que parecía una pata de algún perro adentrándose en el bosque. Mis ojos no se podían mover de ese lugar, el miedo me estaba llegando. Algo no estaba muy bien.

No entendía el repentino cambio de Jacob, era tan extraño como alguien puede cambiar de humor tan rápido. Pero yo debería saber de eso, éramos mi madre y yo las que más cambiábamos de humor, Ash siempre lo decía. Siempre decía -_cuando haces enojar a tu madre parece que quiere explotar. Tiembla hasta que logra controlarse, ustedes no son normales cuando pelean- _se burlaba.

Me moví hacía la puerta del cuarto de Billy e iba a tocar cuando escuche a Billy hablando – ¿…esto? ¿Cómo pudiste Lilian? Nunca lo dijiste –él lloraba –. No puedo creerlo… simplemente no puedo creerlo. No me lo dijiste a mi… no se lo dijiste a ella… no se lo dijiste a él…

Sin querer tiré una pequeña estatua que estaba a mis pies. Él de inmediato calló y yo me maldije mentalmente. Casi corrí lo más silencioso que pude de nuevo hasta la sala. Me golpee una vez la cabeza qué tonta me dije en mi mente. El golpe me dolió más de lo que esperaba. Me quejé un poco cuando Billy abrió la puerta.

Enseguida se quedó mirándome y yo bajé un poco la mirada –Lo siento, no era mi intención… yo… iba a decirte que Jacob salió muy agitado, creo que hacía el bosque… –me regañó con la mirada.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor –me pidió con los ojos rojos.

Nota mental –No te preocupes, no… no lo haré de nuevo. Otra vez, lo siento –él solo asintió. El silencio reinó de nuevo. Estos silencios eran tan incómodos y de verdad deseaba que se acabaran. Decidí salirme un rato – ¿Crees que… pudiera salir? No lejos, solo quiero –suspiré – alejarme un poco.

Lo pensó un momento –Bien –asintió con la cabeza –, pero no vallas lejos. No sé cuando llegue Jacob y no quiero que te pierdas –sonreí un poco, como haciéndole saber que seguía disculpándome. Salí por la puerta y respiré aire nuevo.

Era un alivio salir de ahí. No me malinterpreten, adoraba a mi "nuevo" tío y a mi primo pero el ambiente ahí era como estar de nuevo en el funeral en California. Afuera estaba lloviznando y solo levanté la capucha de mi chaqueta para cubrirme del repiqueteo. No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, pero el simple hecho de haber salido de la casa hacia que me sintiera mejor. Decidí caminar hacia el bosque, intentaría relajarme un poco.

El bosque era uno de los lugares más hermosos que hubiera visitado, todas las ciudades a las que fui no se comparaban en nada. Lily tenía razón, Forks era increíble, no entendía cómo es que se alejó de este lugar si lo amaba tanto.

Los lechos y arboles que estaban ahí eran increíblemente altos. Había plantas que ni siquiera conocía, el mundo seguía sorprendiéndome. Un árbol caído hizo que mi atención fuera hacia ese lugar. Parecía haber sido derribado, no cortado, como si lo hubieran empujado tan fuerte que su corteza cayó. Me adentré más al bosque buscando algo que no sabía que era. Me reí de mi misma al pensar en lo tonto que eso se escuchaba.

Genial, simplemente genial. Había llegado a un punto en el que ya no sabía dónde estaba. Daba vueltas tratando de averiguar por donde había llegado… nada. Parecía caer más lluvia a mi derecha, eso significaba que no había tantos arboles ahí asique caminé por ese lado.

Abrí mucho mis ojos, un claro bastante amplio se apareció frente a mí. En el lugar había partes del pasto revueltas, como si hubieran caminado tanto por aquí que levantó la tierra. También había unas piedras estratégicamente puestas, como si fueran de un campo de base bol, cosa que no estaba segura ya que desconocía completamente el deporte y no sabía cuántas bases tenía. Algo resonó atrás de mí y me giré instintivamente. Traté de ver que era pero parecía no haber nada. Lo ignoré y continúe mi caminó atravesando el campo.

De la nada sentí calor, sentía que todo estaba muy caluroso. Intenté quitarme la chaqueta cuando otro ruido capto mi atención y volví a girarme un poco asustada. Busqué por todos lados pero no se veía nada, eso me asustaba todavía más. Caminé más rápido y otro ruido se escuchó detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza mientras seguía caminando y me estampé con algo duro. Lancé un chillido pero él me tapo la boca.

–Tranquila, soy yo –dijo Jacob. Lo empujé con furia.

– ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! –le grité. Puse una mano en mi pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil.

Él se rió – ¿De qué hablas?

–Estarme… asechando, no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡No sabes el susto que me diste! –frunció el ceño extrañado.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Acabo de verte y vine hacia ti. Pensé que estabas perdida –me señaló de donde venía y no era la misma dirección a los ruidos.

Sacudí la cabeza, negando –No, yo escuché ruidos detrás de mí. Como si alguien me persiguiera… –de repente me asusté otra vez. Lo miré – ¿Seguro que no eras tú?

Su cara mostraba enojo y desprecio –No –dijo serio. Me miró y me tomó del brazo –. Vamos a casa. No quiero volverte a ver en el bosque sola ¿me entendiste? –me dijo con una voz que hizo que temblara de miedo. Pasé saliva nerviosa y asentí.

En la casa Billy y Jacob estaban hablando en la sala mientras yo estaba… podría decirse "castigada" en la recamara de Jake. Solo podía escuchar algunos gritos molestos de Jacob al principio de la conversación, luego los dos estuvieron hablando en susurros claramente para que no los oyera.

Pasaron así unos veinte minutos hasta que escuché los pasos de Jake viniendo al cuarto. Me senté en la cama y crucé mis piernas para que sostuvieran mi cabeza. Él entró seguido de Billy, Jake mantenía su expresión fría y Billy parecía algo preocupado, los dos me miraban – ¿Qué? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Has tenido fiebre últimamente? –soltó Jacob. Billy le dio un manotazo en el brazo que pareció dolerle más a él qe a Jake pero aun así volteo – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo querías que lo preguntara?

Me reí un poco de la situación – ¿Fiebre? ¿De qué hablan?

–Olvídalo –dijo Billy –. Jake solo quería asegurarse de que no te enfermaras por el clima de Forks.

–Oh –dije quedamente –. Pues yo no he sentido fiebre, en realidad no recuerdo alguna vez que haya estado enferma –me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

–Que bien –dijo Jacob con algo más de ánimo. Y otro silencio incómodo. De verdad me estaban cansando –. Vamos a cenar.

Las cosas se ponían intensas, tenía el repentino presentimiento de que aun había algo que no sabía pero por alguna extraña razón no quería saberlo.

**

* * *

**

OLA! Jeje, primero qe nada qiero agradecer a todas las qe me comentaban en paginas en donde yo "trataba" de hacerle publicidad a mi historia i a las personas qe me comentaron aqi en el fanfic, de verdad no se si seguiría haciendo esto si no fuera porqe ustds me lo pedian jaja

**Bueno en especiales las gracias a Alicia (qe fue la primera en leer mi historia :D), Ana i a Alicia Cullen qe fueron las qe me comentaron en el blog de twilight xtreme. A yoceCullen porque ya la siento cmo amiga gracias a nuestros pocos comentarios entre nosotras acerca de su historia i ahora tambn una mia ****, a Noel, gracias por ser mi primer comentario aqi, de verdad me emosiono saber qe leiste los primeros caps de esta historia ya qe eres de mis autoras fav i a mili qe claramente es creadora de mis fanfics favoritos i a Den, a ti no te conozco pero me encantaría i gracias por comentar en esta pobre historia **

**Gracias a todas i todos (supongo qe tambn a de haber hombres por ai je) por sus comentarios alentadores i por ser tan buenos cn mi historia. Tenia planeado publicar dos caps por el tiempo qe tarde en publicar este pero estoi corta de tiempo ahora pero aun asi seguire subiendo cap, i se qe este cap es corto pero en cuanto termine el sig lo subo i espero tener suficientes caps para no preocuparme tanto por escribir apurada i qe no qeden bn**

**Espero sus reviews (esta activado para qe puedan comentar sin necesidad de estar rgistrados en fanfic) i gracias otra vez**

**Nos leemos… cande **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y previa a esta pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia.**

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan.**

* * *

Había pasado varios días desde que llegue aquí y había notado tres cosas, uno: Billy era muy bueno contando historias. Dos: Jacob tenía una libertad que ni siquiera Lily me había dado a mí. Salía a la hora que sea ya fuera noche o día y podían pasar días sin verlo, pero al final siempre volvía. Tres: no querían que saliera de ese lugar.

No importaba cual fuera el pretexto nunca me dejaban salir. Una vez Billy quería salir por la despensa y me ofrecí a hacerlo pero él no me dejó ni acompañarlo. Me extrañó pero lo dejé pasar. Había veces en que sentía que me veía con preocupación y miedo. Esto era demasiada presión. Oh, y tenía otras dos primas, genial ¿no?

Estaba con Billy en la cocina lavando los platos del desayuno mientras hablábamos animadamente, Jake había salido desde anoche y no había regresado pero eso no parecía preocupar a mi tío asique también lo deje. Nos contábamos anécdotas, él de cuando estudiaban mi madre y él y yo de todas las escuelas a las que había ido. Aparentemente en todos los tiempos y en todas las escuelas siempre era todo igual, niños malcriados y algunos de lo más humildes.

– ¿Crees que yo… tenga que volver a la escuela? –le pregunté pasándole un vaso para que lo secara. Él frunció el ceño pensativo.

Se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a tu… –calló abruptamente mientras yo lo miraba con atención.

– ¿Qué? A mi… ¿qué? –pregunté nerviosa. Él desvió la mirada y siguió secando el vaso.

–Nada, no dije nada.

Solté la esponja que tenía en mis manos y le arrebaté el vaso. Lo vi directamente a los ojos –Ya llevas así toda la semana. Obviamente tienes algo que decir y no… –la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió y los dos volteamos a ver a Jacob entrar empapado. Llevaba solo un short, quien sabrá dónde estaba su playera pero no podía negar que mi primo era todo un cuero. Deja de pensar así, es tu primo , me dije a mi misma.

Él nos sonrió y cerró la puerta –Hola, buenos días.

–Jake, que bueno que llegas –dijo Billy yendo hacía su hijo. Fulminé con la mirada a su espalda y volví a mi tarea –. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Eso no se acerca a lo que tengo –fue directamente al refrigerador buscando que comer. Suspiré, cerré la llave del agua y caminé hasta Jacob.

–Muévete –le dije. Lo empujé levemente y él se movió –. Siéntate, te haré lo que almorzamos.

–Genial, gracias –dijo feliz. Se fue a su habitación y volvió a salir ya seco y con ropa nueva.

Saqué los huevos y comencé a revolverlos, no era la mejor cocinando pero por cómo Jacob los comió me sentí bien conmigo misma. Había hecho cuatro huevos pero Jacob comía cómo si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Me senté a su lado y lo miré extrañada – ¿Quieres más? –pregunté riéndome bajo. Me miró con la boca llena y negó con la cabeza. Me reí y le serví más jugo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros y tomo otro bocado. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Parecía ser que aun no confiaba en mí, pero tendrá sus razones para no hacerlo. Suspiré y dejé el jugo dentro del refrigerador –. Me voy a bañar.

–No tardes tanto. Siempre tardas tres horas ahí adentro –Jacob exageraba… solo duraba una –. No entiendo que tanto haces ahí adentro –dijo tomando jugo. Sacudí la cabeza, ni siquiera yo sabía porque tardaba tanto.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en lo que Billy ocultaba porque, había que aceptarlo, mi tío ocultaba algo. A estas alturas seria sínico negarlo. Claramente no lo conocía pero que podía ser tan importante como para ocultármelo. Doloroso no podía ser, no más por el dolor que ya había sentido. Vergonzoso tampoco. Creo que me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no me burlaría de mi propia familia. No entendía que podía ser. Mi madre me había ocultado a mi "familia", ¿qué podía ser peor que eso? Nada.

Sentía extraño el pensar en mi mamá, no me sentía lista aun para hablar de ella. Lose, soy una exagerada y eso, pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar. Uno no se siente feliz porque la persona que le dio la vida, que le cuido, que le vistió e hizo todo por su futuro muriera. Había millones de cosas que deseaba haberle dicho y que no lo hice. Demasiado tarde. Suspiré pesadamente mientras lavaba mi cuello y cabello.

El pasar una semana con dos hombres me había hecho aprender algunas cosas del baño. Las más importantes: siempre cerrar el baño con seguro, no es bonito que tu primo entre mientras sales de la regadera desnuda; llevar ropa para cambiarte dentro del baño, aun puedo recordar como Billy desviaba la mirada para no verme en toalla; y la ultima pero no menos importante, no dejar tu ropa interior olvidada. Cuando vivía con Lily no me preocupaba mucho dejarla olvidada, ella me avisaba y yo la recogía pero con Billy era otra cosa…

Después de bañarme me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes negra. Últimamente tenía mucho calor a pesar de la brisa helada que destilaba fuera todos los días debido a la lluvia. Mi cabello húmedo me hacía sentir mejor y bajaba el bochorno. Lo cepillaba cuando escuché más voces fuera.

–Jake respira, ella ya está mejor –dijo una voz grave que no reconocí.

–Lo sé, lo sé –respondió Jacob –, es solo que me sentí demasiado… no lo sé. No sé que sentí, el simple hecho de pensar que esa cosa podía haberla herido me hacia hervir la sangre.

–Créeme, sé cómo te sientes –dijo otra voz –. Cuando supe que mi Claire estaba con Nessie pensé lo peor.

–Ustedes son unos exagerados –dijo alguien más –, también deberían de tenerle más confianza a Edward. Quil, ¿de verdad creías que él dejaría a Claire, aun más sabiendo lo que significa para ti? –preguntó con voz incrédula.

–Eso dices tú, no sabes lo que se siente.

–Estoy de acuerdo –respondió Jacob divertido –, no puedes juzgarnos sin conocer el sentimiento.

Había olvidado mi otro tenis asique salí del baño hacia la habitación de Jacob.

–Y parece que nunca lo haré –suspiró la otra voz. Tropecé de nuevo con esa tonta estatuilla al pasar por el cuarto de Billy. Para mi mala suerte la estatuilla estaba un paso a la sala y todos en ella se quedaron viéndome.

Sonreí sonrojándome penosamente –Lo siento –dije nerviosa.

Jacob rió –Luna no tienes los mejores reflejos del mundo –rió aun más al notar mi mirada –. Chicos, ella es mi prima Luna –comenzó presentándome –. Luna, ellos son la manada, o al menos parte de ella –dijo señalando a los cuatro chicos que estaban en la sala.

– ¿Manada? –sonreí mirándolos. Un moreno muy alto se acercó con una sonrisa acogedora.

–Si –me tendió la mano y yo la tomé –. Soy Sam –asentí con la cabeza.

–Hola –dijo otro de atrás. Los cuatro se parecían mucho, casi la misma piel y todos tenían unos cuerpos de campeonato. Me asomé mirando al sillón –, yo soy Quil –estaba al lado de Jacob.

–Hola Quil –dije con una sonrisa. El más alto de todos se acercó a mí y me abrazó ligeramente.

–Soy Paul –dijo levantándome solo unos centímetros del suelo. Lo miré extrañada pero riéndome contenidamente –. Un gusto –me dejó en el piso.

–Igual –dije entre risas. Un chico solo un poco más bajo que Paul, casi a la altura de Jacob se quedó mirándome desde el sillón individual en el que estaba. Solo me miraba y en realidad me estaba espantando en una manera graciosa, sus ojos color miel oscura me miraban con un brillo extraño –. Ammm… ¿tú eres…?

Parpadeo varias veces –Seth –dijo con voz ronca –se aclaró la garganta –… Seth –se levantó y me tendió la mano que temblaba ligeramente –, mucho gusto.

No supe porque pero esa actitud me pareció adorable, no pude evitar sonreír riendo ligeramente –Igualmente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio excepto Paul que reía contenidamente mirando a Seth mientras que él no quitaba sus ojos de los míos. Esto se estaba volviendo incomodo –Ok, ammm… me… voy –dije.

–Adiós –dijeron todos –. Adiós –Seth dijo en un susurro.

Abrí un poco los ojos y volví a la habitación de Jacob.

En cuanto cerré la puerta en la sala se escuchaban las risotadas de Paul, bueno, creía yo que era él –Bendita la flor que nace en el invierno, ¿verdad Seth? –casi gritó.

– ¡Seth! –gritó Billy. Solo se escuchaban las risas de Paul y de repente la puerta principal cerrarse.

–Wow –me dije a mi misma. Volví a la búsqueda de mi otro converse.

Estaba tan, pero tan aburrida. No había mucho que hacer en esta casa, ¡quería salir! Habían pasado horas desde que me había quedado sola y ya no sabía que más hacer. En la televisión no había nada bueno, no había libros ni nada en que entretenerme, necesitaba salir urgentemente… pero claro, Billy me dejó encerrada para que no lo hiciera. La perilla de la puerta estaba "diseñada" para solo se cerrara por dentro y si salía no podría cerrar y Billy o Jacob se darían cuenta.

Jake estaba roncando sonoramente desde su cuarto, hacía rato que no dormía en la cama y en cuanto le dije que se fuera a la cama ni siquiera discutió. Pero no me arriesgaría a que se despertara y no me encontrara en la casa.

Estaba acostada en el piso de la sala sin hacer absolutamente nada… nada… nada. Suspiré como por… decima vez en el día. Alguien tocó la puerta y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente a ella. Eres extraña Si, lo sé. Sacudí la cabeza sacando ese pensamiento y abrí la puerta. Una sonrisa salió involuntariamente de mi cara –Hola –dije.

Seth me miró sorprendido pero sonrió –Ho…hola –tartamudeo. Ja, es tan adorable. Me reí un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

–Ammm… yo… pues… yo… –se sonrojo.

–Respira –dije. Él se sonrojo todavía más pero respiró hondo.

– ¿Está Jake? –preguntó. Asentí.

–Sí pero está dormido –me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar –. ¿Quieres que lo despierte?

–No te molestes –dijo con una mirada perversa –, yo lo haré.

No supe porque pero sonreí, más Seth no me vio. Él se movió con cautela hacia el cuarto de Jacob y yo me senté en la mesa mirando hacia allá. Seth se giró mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta por dentro y me giño el ojo de cómplice. Me reí bajito y él cerró la puerta. Un ruido sonó en la habitación de Billy y tal fue el susto que me levanté instantáneamente.

Caminé lentamente hasta el cuarto y en cuanto abrí la puerta una ardilla salió corriendo hacia la ventana y saltó hacia el bosque. Respiré otra vez. Miré en toda la habitación y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho el ruido al caerse. Una caja grande de metal con aspecto oxidado con cosas para pescar había caído del escritorio en donde estaba.

Comencé a recoger las cosas cuando algo cayó de una chaqueta. _Billy_ decía el sobre, escrito con la letra de mi madre. Miré a mí alrededor como si cometiera un crimen y no quisiera que me vieran haciéndolo y simplemente saqué la hoja arrugada del sobre:

_Billy, la primera carta, que espero y hayas recibido, fue para hablarte de mi Luna. Sé que podrías estar muy enfadado en este momento y sé que lo que te oculté podría muy bien ser un pecado pero no tenía otra opción. Lo lamento pero no podía confiarte ese secreto, al menos no en ese momento._

_No sé cómo decirte esto pero hay otro secreto que me gustaría, me encantaría, que arreglaras. Luna no sabe nada acerca de esto pero creo que en el momento en el que yo no esté eso debe de arreglarse. Es… acerca del padre de Luna. _

Sentía cómo me quedaba sin respiración, mis manos empezaron a temblar nerviosamente. No sabía si quería seguir leyendo… Claro que sí, ¡¿estoy loca? Este era el momento.

Tomé aire profundamente antes de seguir leyendo:

_No sé cómo decirlo en palabras, el simple hecho me parece completamente absurdo decirlo por medio de un papel pero no me queda de otra si lo estás leyendo. Creo que recuerdas que hace bastantes años, tal vez 17, yo salía con uno de tus mejores amigos. Nos conocimos en el convivio de navidad de ese año a la cual él no quería ir por lo deprimido que estaba por su esposa. Yo llegué de sorpresa porque quería darle su regalo navideño al pequeño Jake y las "gemelas". _

_Cuando hablamos ese día me contaste acerca de él, que su esposa lo había dejado, llevándose con ella a su hija. Lo que empezó por lástima terminó siendo uno de los mejores años de mi vida. Sencillamente no podía pedir más. Estoy segura de que ahora lo recuerdas y sé que recuerdas mi relación con él y sé que tú sabías cuan duro para mi había sido el dejarlo._

_Tres días antes de irme me enteré que estaba embarazada, también me enteré que Bella llegaría ese fin de semana. No podía evitar todas las claras señales de mi embarazo por más tiempo. Creo que él no lo noto pero hasta la pequeña Bella de cinco años podía darse cuenta de mi barriga algo salida. _

_Con Bella también llegó René un par de días para arreglar los papeles del divorcio. Jamás la conocí porqué él jamás me presentó, Bella pensaba que solo era amiga de su padre y que iba de visita cuando la verdad era que yo ya vivía en esa casa. Pero por más que intenté decírselo a él con la mirada no me miraba a mí, sino a René. Parecía que al momento de volver era todo lo que ocupaba su mente pero ella al verme simplemente lo trató mal, alejando a Bella. No supe que fue lo que me impulsó a tomar mis cosas e irme lo más lejos que podía pero si sabía que si me quedaba solo causaría más daño a él y a Bella. _

_Tú y yo sabemos lo que es vivir sin un padre y no quería que eso le pasara a Bella porque su madre pensaba que estaba en un ambiente no sano, pero creo que al pensar en ella no pensaba en mi bebé que se quedaría sin padre. Pero supe que si yo había pensado así con Bella él lo pensaría igual asique solo me fui. _

Ahora lloraba y creo que hasta babeaba del dolor…

_Nunca tuve el valor de decirle a Charlie la verdad y aunque tuve momentos no lo hice, supongo que por cobardía o tal vez por miedo, no por mi sino por mi Luna. Tal vez él no la aceptaría pero entre más lo pensaba más me sentía equivocada en ese tema. Él siempre la aceptaría. Él siempre la aceptará. _

_Ahora que ella llega a ti quisiera que la cuidaras como si cuidaras a otro de tus hijos. Sé que puede ser caprichosa y algo manipuladora pero esas son cosas que solo verás a simple vista, ella es cariñosa, afectuosa, noble, simple, madura y sé que es perfectamente capaz de pensar que puede hacerlo sola pero no puede. Si, dije que es madura, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerse ella sola, ella necesita amor y cariño para poder vivir en paz y sé perfectamente y con todo mi corazón que tu se lo darás._

_Pero por más amor que puedas y que sé que le darás no eres su padre. Billy, quiero que ella conozca a su padre, quiero que puedan reír y sentirse como en familia cómo yo me sentía con ella y con él en su tiempo. Siempre quise a Charlie y estoy segura de que siempre lo haré y así de segura estoy que él la querrá porque es su hija, mi hija. Fruto del amor que por 16 años le oculté pero que siempre tendría. _

_Siempre. _

_Oh y otra cosa… ella definitivamente tiene sangre de la familia Black, su comportamiento es inestable a veces pero es una adolescente. Honestamente tú eras peor…_

_Esperó y puedas cumplir esta última voluntad y pedirle perdón por mí a Charlie. Dejo en tus manos a la luz de mi vida y mi existencia. Viví por ella y para ella desde que supe que estaba dentro de mí. Espero y veas esa misma luz de luna en ella cómo yo cada vez que le veía sonreír por tonterías cómo una película. _

_Te adoro, por siempre hermanos. _

_Lily. _

Charlie… ¿Charlie?. Charlie…

–Luna ¿qué pasa?

Sollocé tan fuerte que creí que me rompería en millones de pedacitos –Luna…

–Seth, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Apreté el papel fuertemente en mi pecho –Pero yo…

–Lo sé… pero no es buen momento ahora. Lo siento.

–Bien –sentía que mi cabeza palpitaba. Tanto llanto no podía emanar de una persona de esa manera, no era normal.

Unos brazos gigantes me rodearon y yo me aferré a ellos como si fueran mi vida –Desahógate, te sentirás mejor –decía Jacob a mi oído.

Sollocé más fuerte –No creo poder… sentirme mejor otra vez –. Billy me mintió pensé con rabia. Él lo sabía desde que había llegado aquí hace una semana y no fue capaz de decírmelo.

– ¿Porqué? –Jake me separó un poco de su cuerpo – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

No lo dejé terminar cuando le entregué el papel ahora empapado por mis lágrimas. Atreves de mis empañados ojos podía verlo leer, cada expresión que cruzaba por su cara estaba segura de que había pasado más de diez veces por mi rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Pero ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba y porque sentía dolor, debería estar feliz por saber quién era mi padre.

Pero la traición de Billy parecía haber calado más fuerte en mi interior. Confié en él y ni siquiera me lo mencionó. Sentí los brazos de Jacob otra vez alrededor de mis hombros y yo lo abrace muy fuerte.

Pasamos así tal vez una hora hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron. Él me separó y me miró a los ojos –Creo que deberíamos…

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. Escuchamos como la silla de ruedas llegaba al cuarto. Billy al vernos casi se levantaba de la silla –Chicos ¿qué pasa?

Mi mirada lo fulminaba culpablemente y apreté el papel más fuerte en mi mano. Billy dirigió su mirada al ruido del papel y sus ojos se llenaron de espanto.

–Luna tu no…

–Eres un mentiroso –dije destilando odio. Me levanté con dificultad y salí del cuarto, luego de la casa y me adentré en el bosque. Ahora más que nunca quería huir.

* * *

HOLA! Sé qe algunos se sentiran algo irritados por acerlos esperar pero es difícil escribir cuando tienes que preocuparte por la preparatoria. En serio lamento no haber subido cap antes porque muchas personas me habían pedido y me sentía mal diciendo –si, ya voi, esperen, lo subiré en unos minutos –deberas perdón a todos losqe leyeron esos comentarios pero esqe siempre qe qeria subirlo algo se me interponía pero mañana entro tarde a la escuela asiqe tuve tiempo de subirlo antes de qe acabara el dia. Ahora me siento mas feliz.

Hago los capítulos peqeños porque no qiero aburrir con caps largos y como estarán algo cargados de drama seria demasiado. Es solo qe esta historia es asi, el principio i básicamente la historia es algo dramática pero eso si, cargada de amor

Espero tener muchos reviews, me encantaría recibir mas, me haría mas feliz todavía. I talvez, si tengo muchos reviews, pueda subir mas seguido, jeje, pero no se preocupen. Se qe mi historia no es mui famosa i se qe no es la mejor del mundo i tambn se qe es algo deprimente i qe probablemente qieran alejarse pero les aseguro qe todo mejora… claro en un lapso de tiempo aun qeda mucho por recorrer. Noc cuantos caps puedan ser, la verdad no sabria decir si serán pocos o serán muchos pero me encantaría qe me siguieran hasta el final.

Qiero agradecer a todos los qe me han comentado i qe espero me vuelvan a dejar su review porque esos peqeños o largos mensajes hacen qe me anime a escribir. A todos gracias. también en los blogs en los qe dejo mi "publicidad" me dejan coments i aunque me gustaría mas qe los dejaran aqi sigo agradecida por todos los cumplidos qe me hacen. Gracias, nos vemos... cande :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y previa a esta pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia. **

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan. **

**Nota: Por alguna razón fanfic no sube los corchetes que pongo para señalar los pensamientos de Luna. Cómo es importante eso ahora los pensamientos de ella serán en cursiva y las cartas de Lily serán en negritas.**

* * *

Caminando sin rumbo en un lugar que no conocía no me hacia la persona más inteligente, pero al menos me sentía mejor. Hacía por lo menos dos horas que mis ojos se habían secado pero nos sabía por cuantas había caminado sin destino.

Cuando mis pies no pudieron más me senté en un tronco caído y algo mohoso, parecía que volvería a llover, es más, parecía que llovía cada vez que me deprimía, solo para combinar con mi dolor y hacerlo parecer de película.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. En realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar a nada en este momento, todo era tan confuso… lo que Lily quería decir era qe Charlie, el mismo Charlie que me trajo hasta la reservación y el que me ayudó al desmayar, ¿era mi padre? O es que ¿acaso había otro Charlie? No lo creía, el pueblo era lo bastante pequeño cómo para repetir nombres al saber que otros ya los tienen. Entonces…. _¿estuve con mi padre desde que llegue a Forks? _Me reí irónicamente y sin ganas, que triste había sido aquello. Estar tan cerca y sin siquiera saberlo era algo frustrante.

Un arbusto moviéndose detrás de mi hizo que saltara del tronco en el que estaba, cayendo al piso. Me giré pero no había nada. Me levanté lentamente y me volví para seguir caminando pero una masa de músculos morenos estaba frente a mí. Ahogue un grito al darme cuenta quien era.

Respiré fuertemente – ¿Qué tienen todos en este lugar que les encanta asustarme en medio del bosque? –casi le grité.

–Lo siento, ¿estás bien? –preguntó alzando las manos como si quisiera tocarme. Las bajó rápidamente.

–Si –mentí. Él levantó una ceja –. Bueno, tal vez.

– ¿Quieres un abrazo? –dijo alzando las manos otra vez. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Seth no traía camisa. Su estomago tenía esos cuadritos que ves en los hombres adictos al ejercicio pero, para mi mala suerte, quería tocarlos y eso no sería nada bueno.

– ¿Por qué no traes camisa? –solté algo nerviosa.

Él volvió a bajar los brazos y se encogió de hombros algo nervioso –Yo… un… un árbol me la rasgo –dijo rascándose la nuca.

_Sí, claro _– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté con el ánimo decaído de nuevo y sentándome en el tronco.

–Yo… –lo pensó –me… me quedé algo sorprendido por… lo que pasó en la casa de Jake –bajé la mirada – asique salí a caminar un poco.

– ¿Medio desnudo? No creo que eso le haga bien a tu salud, no con este clima.

Él rió –Soy bastante fuerte –dijo muy seguro -, puedo aguantar este clima y cualquier otro, aun medio desnudo –me miró atentamente mientras decía eso y yo sentí un calor extraño recorrer mi cara. Bajé la mirada otra vez para que no me viera pero él rió otra vez dándome a saber que si lo hizo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en el que inevitablemente me volví a deprimir. Honestamente no estaba deprimida, solo frustrada. Quiero decir, él sabía quién era mi padre todo este tiempo y nunca lo dijo, ni siquiera lo mencionó. Supongo que podría llegar a entender a Lily pero no a Billy, él me mintió sin pensar en lo que significaba para mí. Eso no se le hace a la familia._ Pero apenas los conozco, no sé de lo que podrían ser capaces._ Y tenía razón ni siquiera los conocía. Asique, ahora, volvía a estar sola.

Innecesariamente sentí mis ojos picar. Sin querer salió un pequeño sollozo de mi garganta. Seth me miró preocupado –Luna, ¿qué pasa? –dijo tocándome el hombro.

– ¿Aun me ofreces ese abrazo? –pregunté con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Aun sin haberme abrazado él me lancé a su cuello llorando desconsoladamente. Sentí cómo los brazos de Seth me rodeaban y me apretaban a su pecho mientras me levantaba un poco para sentarme en su regazo, me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo seguía con mi martirio.

Me besó en la coronilla mientras susurraba –Tranquila, desahógate –. No podía creer que estaba llorando de nuevo, creí haber pasado esa etapa pero, al parecer, siempre hay algo esperando para decepcionarte. Había demasiadas cosas que habían faltado por hacer, la mayoría eran con mi madre pero ya no lo podría hacer. Desde los siete años había deseado que mi padre llegara conmigo y me abrazara y me dijera "feliz cumpleaños" o "buenos días" o lo que fuera. Nunca pasó. Ahora que parecía tener la oportunidad de hacer realidad ese deseo parecía que no quería hacerlo.

Me abracé más al cuello de Seth y él me apretó igual de fuerte, cubriendo mi espalda con un brazo y acariciando cariñosamente mi cabello. Me agradaba sentir que alguien me quería cómo parecía en este momento, que lástima que solo lo imagino. Es solo un juego de mi mente que usa para amortiguar el daño. Lo es porque nadie puede querer sin siquiera conocer, no a simple vista, es ridículo.

Después de un rato mis ojos se secaron y mis sollozos se apagaron pero no me moví de Seth y él parecía reacio a que lo hiciera. Él me seguía apretando a su pecho que ahora me acunaba mientras yo seguía con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndome oler su cabello un poco largo y su cuello que extrañamente sentía olía como a bosque. _Soy tan extraña, ¿por qué lo hueles? Déjalo ya. _Pero no quería, no quería soltarme de él.

Seth no hablaba solo me besaba la frente cada vez que suspiraba y debo admitir que algunas veces suspiré innecesariamente. Pero finalmente decidí que tal vez era demasiado incómodo para él asique desenganche mis manos bajándolas a mi regazo e intenté mover mis piernas que cruzaban las suyas por encima pero él las retuvo y sólo soltó mi espalda para que pudiera sentarme en el tronco. Y así, sentada en el tronco con mis piernas arriba de las de él, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

Podía ver su preocupación o tal vez era lástima, no lo sabía. Muchas cosas cruzaban por mi mente en esos momentos en los que ninguno dijo nada pero mi atención visual estaba perdida en sus ojos color miel. No había visto unos ojos de ese tono, no eran cómo los míos de color chocolate que tenía, los sentía muy usados, los de él eran únicos. _¿Únicos? ¿Es enserio? _Sin darme cuenta los dos empezamos a mojarnos debido a la lluvia que caía fuerte sobre nosotros. Miré hacía arria y vi el cielo cerrado, era casi negro de lo oscuro que se veía_. _

Volví mi mirada a Seth y él también veía hacia arriba –Creo que sería buena idea irnos, no quiero que te enfermes –dijo moviendo mis piernas delicadamente hasta que tocaron la tierra –. Vamos –me tendió la mano y, aunque dude un poco (quería enfermarme, tal vez me diera fiebre y cayera en coma, sería una buena manera de manejarlo), la tomé. Corríamos, Seth me guiaba a no sé donde pero se veía muy seguro de a dónde ir –. Corre –dijo divertido –, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto.

–Se nota que no me has visto en deportes. Soy un peligro en una superficie plana, ¿crees que lo haría mejor en tierra suelta? –le dije. Rió y se giró hacia mí. Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que haría después de eso, me levantó en brazos abruptamente que pensé que caería pero él me sostuvo firmemente antes de sonreír y volver a correr.

Corríamos de nuevo, bueno, él lo hacía y yo… yo me sentía bien. La boba sonrisa que Seth tenía en su rostro era admirable, creo que no deje de mirarlo hasta que de la nada se detuvo y me dejó en el suelo. Parpadee un par de veces para alejar el encanto de su cara y noté que ya no caía lluvia fuerte sobre nosotros, estábamos en una especie de cueva. Miré hacia la oscura pared de piedra que no estaba lejos de la salida, era cómo una especie de closet tamaño grande, solo era ancho más no hondo.

Sentía mi ropa pegada a mi piel cuando sentí dos manos quitándome la delgada chamarra que tenía puesta. Me giré alejándome un poco –Lo siento –dijo Seth –, es que estás toda mojada, te enfermaras si te estás con esa ropa.

–Creo que sería igual o peor a quedarme en la de tirantes que llevo debajo –dije volviendo a cerrar la chamarra.

Él se movió a mi lado, rozando su cálido pecho desnudo con mi brazo y se inclinó a la esquina de la pequeña cueva. No lo había notado pero sacó una manta de ahí. La sacudió un poco y se giró –Puedes cubrirte con esto –se acercó lentamente hasta posarse enfrente de mí con la manta extendida.

Fruncí algo el ceño – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –le pregunte señalando la manta.

Se encogió de hombros –Vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar a solas –dijo restándole importancia –. Rápido, cúbrete, no quiero que empieces a temblar.

Me rendí un poco y me volví de espaldas a él. Me desabroché con un poco de dificultad mi chamarra y me la quité, quedando en la blusa de tirantes negra que me había puesto esa mañana. Titirité un poco y rápidamente sentí cómo la manta cubría mis hombros y los brazos de Seth abrazaban los míos hasta llegar a mi estómago. Sentía su cálida respiración en mi cuello y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi espalda.

Sustituí sus manos por las mías, tomando lentamente las esquinas de la manta que él sostenía. Me giré –Gracias –le dije levantándome de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se quedó en shock mirándome pero me moví hasta una piedra para sentarme en ella, en ningún momento dejé de verlo a él –. ¿Tú no tienes frio? Estás casi desnudo y todo… mojado –lo último lo dije con algo de nerviosismo que esperé que no se notara. Su pecho estaba mojado, haciendo que las pequeñas gotas en él se deslizaran sin pudor hasta su short raído –. Serás tú él que se enfermara si no te cubres –moví mi mirada de su pecho hasta su rostro. Él sacudió la cabeza, parecía algo aturdido.

–No –dijo con una sonrisa –, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy perfecto –_Si que lo estás. _¡Basta!

–No –lo coree –, te enfermaras –abrí la manta un poco –. Ven, te cubres junto conmigo –le dije casi sin pensar. En realidad me habría quedado casi babeando en ese momento sino me estuviera viendo.

Él abrió un poco los ojos –No –repitió –, estoy bien, gracias –se sentó en el suelo del lado opuesto al mío. Sacudí la cabeza.

–No seas terco, ven acá.

–No, gracias.

–Seth…

–Luna…

Me quedé viéndolo con mirada reprobatoria pero él solo sonrió burlonamente. Me levanté de mi lugar y cuando estuve a su lado, antes de sentarme, lo rodee con la esquina de la manta, haciendo que pasara por su espalda y me senté enseguida de él, pasando mi brazo por sus anchos hombros y rodeándolo –Eres un necio –le dije con una sonrisa. Como la manta no era demasiado grande tuve que pegarme mucho a él. Sentí cómo se reía y rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo, acercándome más a él y se recargó en la pared.

Giré mi cuerpo un poco para quedar de perfil a él y pasar mis piernas dobladas por encima de las suyas para acomodarme mejor y posar mi cabeza en su pecho. Su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me levantó un poco y me dejó más a su altura. Cara con cara, bueno, casi porqué era bastante alto, me miró atento y besó mi frente. Repose mi cabeza en su cuello y el puso la suya arriba. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente pero era un poco de alivio ya que tenía demasiado frio. Miré hacia la lluvia que caía fuertemente fuera de la cueva, no sabía que haría al momento de regresar. Honestamente, no quería regresar. Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y suspiré.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, no tengo escusa para haber tardado tanto. Es solo qe no me llegaba la inspiración para escribir. Digo, la historia ya la tngo en mi cabeza pero es algo difícil escribirla pero espero que, aunque es corto, disfruten este cap. La verdad me encanto escribirlo, Seth es mi personaje fav de crepúsculo además de Jake i Edward i qeria qe tuviera su historia **

**Espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia porque la prox semana ya empiexo cn examentes ****entonces tengo qe ponerme al corriente ya qe los profes no explican nada ¬¬ pero bueno, probablemente publiqe el qe sigue en esta semana i TALVEZ el qe le sigue a ese. I pongo TALVEZ porque no qiero prometer nada pero deverdad espero qe por mi tardanza no se alejen de mi historia, es bonita i espero poder plantearla como deseo**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, gracias a todos por sus comentarios i alertas qe, les juro, grite de emosion cuando vi qe varias personas qe habían agregado a hist favorita, neta qe es lo mejor del mundo saber qe esta historia es tan bien aceptada por ustds. Espero seguir recibiendo tantos coments como en el ultimo cap o si se puede mas :D ja**

**Nos vemos, gracias a todos….Cande**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia. **

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan. **

**Nota: Por alguna razón fanfic no sube los corchetes que pongo para señalar los pensamientos de Luna. Cómo es importante eso ahora los pensamientos de ella serán en cursiva y las cartas de Lily serán en negritas. **

* * *

Sentía algo cálido en mi mejilla y también escuchaba el retumbe de un tambor, aunque era bastante extraño que alguien tocara un tambor en este lugar. Bostece un poco y una punzada en mi nalga izquierda hizo que intentara levantarme, pero no pude. Ahí me di cuenta de que lo cálido era el pecho de Seth y el tambor era su corazón. Solo se movió un poco cuando levante mi cabeza, aun seguíamos en la cueva pero había dejado de llover afuera. Tenía mucho calor, creo que estaba sudando un poco, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Afuera se veía que el aire era fresco, tal vez helado pero yo sentía que me derretía.

Los brazos de Seth estaban alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome fuertemente. No podía moverme mucho pero si era completamente honesta conmigo misma, no quería moverme. En el momento en el que vi a Seth en casa de los Black algo me atrajo hacía él, tal vez era el grado de atención que tenía en mi rostro. La verdad creía que me gustaba pero sabía que era solo eso, la atención que tenía en mi lo que lo hacía atraerme. Nadie me había puesto tanta atención a excepción de Lily, extrañaba eso. Me recosté de nuevo en su pecho y creí que despertaría por todo el movimiento pero ni siquiera de removió.

No supe cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, recostada en Seth, pero imaginaba que podían haber sido unas dos horas hasta que afuera se empezó a asomar el sol, lo cual era extraño en los pocos días que había estado aquí. Quise levantarme a salir y verlo pero el brazo alrededor de mi cintura parecía de hierro. Lo intenté de nuevo pero el mismo resultado me dejaba inmóvil por el peso de su brazo. Bajo la manta sentía como sudaban hasta mis piernas, necesitaba salir de ahí o me ahogaría por el calor. Miré a Seth con la intención de despertarlo pero el dormía plácidamente recargando su cabeza en una roca lo bastante grande para alcanzarla mientras roncaba levemente.

Sus facciones se miraban perfectas, su pecho se elevaba y bajaba una y otra vez bajo mis manos y tenía un ojo ligeramente abierto por lo profundo de su sueño. Eso me pareció tan adorable que no podía despertarlo, no me atrevía. Pero entonces ¿cómo lograría salir de la prisión de sus brazos? Tome cuidadosamente su mano de mi espalda (su brazo derecho alcanzaba a dar la vuelta a mi cintura) y la levanté. Su solo brazo pesaba y bastante. Tuve que agarrarlo por la palma para hacerlo con más cuidado y sentí sus dedos encajar con los míos, los apretó ligeramente y volvió a bajar nuestras manos a mi estomago.

Giré mi cabeza y él me esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar el sonrojo tan fuerte que sentí mientras volvía la cara para que no lo viera. Rio un poco y se enderezó – ¿Cómo dormiste? –me preguntó. Su voz sonaba un poco más ronca pero me encantó. _Espera, ¿te encantó?_ No, no, nononono… ¿sí?

–Bien, gracias. Lamento si te desperté. Intenté no hacerlo pero tenía que salir, esta manta parece un horno –me excusé. Me sentí bastante nerviosa en ese momento pero eso no era normal en mí, jamás me sentí nerviosa con ningún hombre –. ¿No tienes calor? –creo que tartamudee.

Él volvió a reír y levantó la manta con la mano, la que no tenía entrelazada con la mía. Sentí el aire fresco llegar a mi cuerpo y era como si volviera a respirar, necesitaba ese aire y no solo por el calor de la manta… –Gracias –quise levantarme pero mis piernas estaban dormidas y todo lo que hice fue caer de nuevo sobre el pecho de Seth. Él sonrió divertido –. Creo que necesito ayuda –dije nerviosa.

Seth soltó mi mano y enrolló su brazo a mi cintura mientras se levantaba él y me levantaba a mí en el mismo movimiento. Me reí un poco por lo fácil que parecía para él hacerlo y por lo difícil para mí el levantarme a mí misma. Era un poco absurdo.

–Gracias –dije mientras me ponía en el piso. Sentí como si miles de hormigas estuvieran mordiendo mis piernas y me tambalee un poco por lo débiles que estaban por la falta de sangre. Afortunadamente tenía a mi salvador frente a mí y me detuvo antes de tener un accidente –. Esto es algo vergonzoso.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó divertido. Abrí los mucho los ojos ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Pff.

–Nada. Gracias –repetí. Quise dar un paso pero mis piernas no respondían.

Rio –Será mejor que te sientes y estires las piernas –me dejó en la piedra y recogió la manta del piso. La dobló y fue a acomodarla en la esquina mientras yo estiraba las rodillas. Escuché como reía otra vez y me voltee para verlo. Él me veía a mí al momento en que se levantaba.

– ¿Qué?

–Tu… tu cabello… –no hizo falta más. Instantáneamente llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y sentí una maraña gigante en mi nuca. Sabía cómo se vería, como un animal peludo y café en mi cabeza. Gemí e intenté arreglarlo pasando mis dedos rápidamente pero solo me lastimaba más. Sentí dos manos tomar las mías y dejarlas mis costados. Luego puso las suyas en mi cabello y lo cepillo lenta y cariñosamente con sus dedos –. Te lastimarás.

Eso me gustó pero ese sentimiento me hizo sentir incómoda después. No me podía fiar de las personas, confíe en Billy y vean como terminó. Me separé de Seth y sentí como bajaba las manos –Lo siento.

–No te preocupes –el recordar a Billy hizo que mi tristeza volviera. Intenté levantarme otra vez pero aun les faltaba sangre a mis piernas. Me sostuve de la pared –. Esto no va a hacer fácil el llegar afuera.

–No hay problema –le iba a preguntar de que hablaba cuando vi que estaba frente a mí. Sonrío pícaramente y me levantó en el aire.

–No, espera, bájame –no pude evitar reírme con ganas. Él corrió hacia afuera y se detuvo en un árbol para bajarme. Me reí otra vez y él se dio la vuelta.

–Súbete a mi espalda–dijo. _Su espalda…_. Bien podría estar babeando en ese mismo momento. Su espalda, fuerte y bronceada, sus músculos flexionándose mientras movía las manos hacia atrás. _¡Basta! Das pena._ Me reí de mi misma y con dificultad, por mis piernas dormidas, me subí a su espalda. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y junté las manos en su pecho, él me sostuvo de los muslos y las rodillas –. Sostente fuerte –y comenzó a correr.

Yo reía como tonta y él sonreía –Parece que te gusta correr –le dije con la voz agitada por la sorpresa.

Él río feliz –Es genial. Me siento libre y sin problemas – _Ojalá y yo me pudiera sentir igual_ pensé tristemente. De repente aminoró el paso hasta llegar a caminar.

– ¿Por qué paras? ¿No dices que te gusta correr? O es que pesó mucho –aventuré –. Si quieres bajo…

–No, no seas ridícula, no pesas nada. Es solo que… quería preguntarte algo –dijo mientras caminaba con la cabeza baja.

–Ok.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué llorabas cuando te encontré? ¿Por qué llorabas en casa de Jake? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –repitió. Muchas preguntas pero una misma respuesta.

–Solo… que… descubrí algo que me afectó mucho. Y el problema recae en como lo hice.

Él guardo silencio, supongo yo, esperando a que continuara pero no sabía si contarle o no. No tenía idea de que hacer – ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó dudoso.

–No, no quisiera ajetrearte con mis problemas y la verdad quisiera disfrutar este momento de libertad antes de volver a casa de Jacob. El simple hecho de entrar a esa casa significaría tristeza y dolor. No quisiera sentir eso, al menos no tan pronto.

–De acuerdo –dijo. Sonrió –. Entonces vamos a otro lado antes de llegar a casa.

–Me parece bien –sonreí. Adoraba a Seth.

Empezó a correr otra vez. Hablábamos de cosas tontas como cual era mi color favorito o mis flores favoritas y cosas así. Era extraño pero él no me dejaba hacer preguntas a mí, cada vez que le iba a preguntar siempre comenzaba otra pregunta él. Lo único que pude saber de él era que su apellido era Clearwater, le gustaba el color verde, tenía una hermana llamada Leah y que si lo necesitaba en algún momento siempre iba a estar conmigo. Cuando dijo eso lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, sé que debió extrañarme porque apenas lo conocí ese mismo día pero me sentía mucho más a gusto con él que en mi propia casa con Ash.

Podría decir que llevábamos más de media hora corriendo, bueno, él, pero Seth no parecía cansado en absoluto. Ni siquiera su respiración se agitaba y hasta parecía correr más rápido. Llegó un momento en el que sentí que todo a mí alrededor se volvía como rallones borrosos y el aire me castigaba la cara. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no traía mi chamarra, la había dejado en la pequeña cueva, hasta que sentí el verdadero frio en mis brazos desnudos pero él parecía tan feliz corriendo que ni siquiera lo detuve cuando me sentí un poco mareada.

Escuché el aullido de un lobo muy cerca y me asusté mucho. Seth bajó repentinamente la velocidad y se detuvo a mitad del bosque – ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté. Otro aullido resonó todavía más cerca y Seth me bajó despacio de su espalda –Seth, ¿qué sucede?

Él me sonrío pero de tanto que había visto esa sonrisa en el día supe que era de mentira –Nada. Déjame ir a ver.

–No –lo detuve tomándolo del brazo –. Yo no sabía que había lobos aquí pero puede ser peligroso. Mejor volvamos a… donde sea que íbamos –él sonrió, ahora de verdad y de una manera radiante.

–No te preocupes –me besó la frente. Me quedé helada ante la repentina proximidad –, no tardo.

Dicho eso desapareció de mi lado, lo podía escuchar caminar entre la hierba pero estaba demasiado petrificada para ir detrás de él. Extrañamente ese beso me gustó, digo no dejo que las personas se me acerquen tanto mucho menos en el primer día en que nos conocemos pero me gustó y eso me hacía temblar.

Nunca tuve verdaderos amigos, bueno, excepto una que tuve cuando estuve en California, y los únicos que tuve fueron cuando estuvimos en Nuevo México. Pensé que de verdad eran mis amigos y que a él de verdad le importaba pero resulto todo una farsa, una apuesta entre ellos para ver quién me hacia menos ridícula. Eso acabó con mi autoestima. Pero las últimas veces que cambie de lugar para vivir me di cuenta de que en todos lados todos eran iguales, era sobrevivir o ser comido asique me convertí en una persona que no era cada vez que entraba a una escuela. La última fue en California en donde comencé a beber y a usar a las personas, no tuve un novio formal pero me daba "encuentros" con los chicos de la escuela aunque nunca pasó a mayores todos me trataban de puta pero no les daba importancia, finalmente sabía que nos mudaríamos y no los volvería a ver asique hice de esa estancia la más agradable.

El caso era que no dejaba que nadie se me acercara de verdad, no quería volver a pasar por eso y no dejaba encariñarme con las personas y que el pequeño e insignificante beso, que probablemente no significaba nada para él, me gustara era una mala señal de algo que me había prohibido sentir.

El lamento de algún perro me llamó la atención y giré la cabeza bruscamente. Después de eso una especie de risa de algún otro animal _ya estás loca._ Probablemente lo estaba. Pero en ese momento llegó Seth algo agitado pero seguía con su sonrisa – ¿Todo en orden? –pregunté.

–Sip –se giró –. Sube.

Emprendimos nuestra carrera a un lugar desconocido para mí pero poco me importaba, me sentía a gusto con Seth, más tranquila. Se fue frenando lentamente hasta solo trotar – ¿Estás lista? –me preguntó sonriente.

– ¿Para qué? –pregunte yo temerosa pero también con una sonrisa en la cara. En ese momento los arboles empezaron a desaparecer conforme seguíamos caminando, hasta una especie de claro gigante. Abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi la inmensa cascada que caía directo a un rio y se perdía por el bosque. Todo estaba verde y las flores coloridas danzaban alegremente con el viento.

Ni cuenta me di cuando estaba frente de unas margaritas por mi propio pie mientras las acariciaba con la palma de mi mano. Eran increíblemente hermosas, definitivamente mis favoritas.

– ¿Acerté? –dijo Seth detrás de mí.

Sonreí mirando las flores –Con todos los puntos –murmure provocando que él riera. Levanté la vista a las demás flores, era increíble pero no reconocía ni a la mitad, eso me decepcionaba un poco porque Lily las conocía con todo y sus propiedades, ella era definitivamente perteneciente a este lugar –. Seth, este lugar es impresionante –dije dándome la vuelta. Pasé a su lado para ir a la cascada, en el agua descansaban pétalos de las flores que caían, el agua era de un inmenso color azul. El atardecer hacia que todo se tiñera de un anaranjado esplendido y cálido. El frio había desaparecido y todo lo que sentía eran las flores rozar la piel desnuda de mis brazos. ¡_Espera! ¿Mis brazos? _

Me giré para ver una margarita en la mano de Seth –Para ti –dijo con un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas.

Sonreí tontamente y la tomé –Gracias –él sonrío.

– ¡Seth! –gritó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Entrecerré los ojos para ver bien. _Pero, ¿quién es ella?_

* * *

**Ok, meresco desprecion i cualquier otra cosa qe se le ocurra, de verdad no tengo escusa i slo puedo decir lo siento**

**No es qe no qisiera ni mucho menos es solo qe pasan algunas cosas en la vida, bno talvez exagero pero el caso esqe no había podido terminar el cap i estoi siguiendo lo mas rápido qe puedo en esto, es algo difícil pero espero lograrlo.**

**Bno, tngo otra cosita qe decir, bno si ven en la clasificación de la historia dice M pro les dire qe no es vrdd jejeje me di cuenta deqe las historiasqe tienen rated M pues tienen mas atención jaja asiqe se podría decir qe fue una especie de truco para qe me leyeran je. Perdón si esperaban eso pro no me siento lo suficientemente ammm… no c cmo decirlo, pues… ¿preparada?, no siento qe tenga tnta experiencia en esto de los fanfics cmo para escribir escenas de sexo. Si, habran algunas situaciones fuertes i pero cmo en las indicaciones de las clasificaciones dice qe el rated M es para mayores de 16 i esas cosas dejare eso asi pro no habrá situaciones de sexo fuertes**

**tengan por seguro deqe leo todos i cada uno de los coments i ai dos chicas qe me pidieron las agregara al msn, bno no c si escribieron sus msn pro fanfic no pone las direcciones si no estan separadas asiqe no aparecieron pro pra qienes qieran mi msn pueden visitar mi perfil i ahi esta. ****Bno pido perdón otra vez por haber tardado tnto, se qe paso mas de una semana pero espero qe me comprendan i no me dejen en esta historia**

**porfa dejen sus comentarios, grazz, nos vemos… cande**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia. **

**Summary: Luna perdió a su madre en un accidente, no tiene familia ni un amigo de verdad. En el funeral de su madre descubre una vieja caja con cartas curiosamente dirigidas a ella, excepto una. Para su padre. Al llegar a Forks a conocer a su padre Charlie, Seth se quedará extrañamente encantado por la nueva hija de la familia Swan. **

**Nota: Por alguna razón fanfic no sube los corchetes que pongo para señalar los pensamientos de Luna. Cómo es importante eso ahora los pensamientos de ella serán en cursiva y las cartas de Lily serán en negritas. **

* * *

_¿Quién es ella?_

–Seth, llevo horas buscándote –le reprendió la chica. Me miró a mí directamente –. ¿Por qué no la devolviste?

No tenía ni idea de que hablaba e iba a decírselo pero Seth me interrumpió –Ella no quería volver y yo no iba a obligarla –_oh, hablaba con él._ La chica traía una camiseta algo percudida por la tierra y el polvo, sus shorts estaban gastados, raidos y también llenos de tierra pero a pesar de todo eso su cara estaba hermosa, joven y… ¿enojada? _Oh, oh_. Bajé la cabeza con algo de vergüenza y tristeza. Tal vez era su novia y yo estaba así con él. Aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, no entendía el porqué de la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento.

– ¡¿Crees que me interesa lo que ella quiera? –Casi le gritó a Seth – Jacob dio una orden y tú…

– ¡Yo no estaba cuando dio esa orden! ¡¿Crees que podría desobedecerlo si quisiera? –se defendía éste.

– ¡No me interesa! Jared vino y te lo dijo, ha pasado una hora desde eso. Fue tiempo suficiente para devolverla a ella.

¿A mí? _¿Qué? Y yo que…_ –No soy nadie para decirle que hacer y no pienso obligarla a hacer lo que no quiera.

–Seth te estás ce…

– ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! –me giré a Seth que solo miraba a la chica con cierto rencor – Ahora –le dije. Volteo a verme –, ¿qué quiere Jacob?

–Quiere que vuelvas, ellos solo están preocupados por ti.

–En esto debió de haber pensado Billy antes de hacerme una cosa así –dije con desdeño. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia ningún lado y de repente ya tenía a Seth enfrente de mí.

–Solo… solo escucha lo que tenga que decir, tal vez tenga una buena razón para lo que sea que haya hecho –lo miré cansadamente.

–No es tan fácil como crees –susurré. Lo miré y él a mí. Intentaba hacerle comprender pero sabía que no sería posible, a él no le habían ocultado a su padre.

–Puede serlo si lo intentas –me respondió igualmente en un susurro. Tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas –. Estaré contigo en todo momento, nada me moverá de tu lado. Estaré apoyándote, no importa que tan malo sea –apretó suavemente mi mano – estoy contigo.

_Wow. Palabras muy fuertes para alguien a quien acabo de conocer. _Y eso solo hacía que quisiera ir y encarar a Billy.

Lo pensé un muy buen rato y me pareció extraño que la chica no me interrumpiera en eso pero no me importaba, solo miraba nuestras manos unidas y pensaba.

Suspiré –Carajo –murmuré –. Siento que me arrepentiré de esto.

Tomé a Seth de la mano y me giré a ver a la chica. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, como si estuviera meditando todo esto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando caminamos hacia ella.

–Leah –dijo Seth y la chica volteo. Una parte de mi salto de alegría al darme cuenta de que era su hermana y no su novia como había pensado mi tonta cabeza hace un momento –, volveremos pero si pasa algo no me frenaré en llevarla a algún otro lugar. No me importa lo que diga Jacob.

Leah nos miró a los dos detenidamente y con cautela, al final rio secamente –Haber si te puedes negar a lo que diga –dijo encabezando nuestra marcha al bosque.

En todo el camino a la casa no pude evitar caer un par de veces, lose, no tengo los mejores reflejos pero aun con todo eso y la vergüenza por los tropezones nunca solté la mano de Seth y él parecía reacio a soltarla también.

No tenía ni idea de cómo es que ellos podían volver sin perderse, yo sentía caminar en círculos hasta que pasamos el enorme roble caído en donde había estado sentada. Mis nervios se dispararon al darme cuenta de que estábamos cerca. Aparentemente Seth notó mi reacción y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretándolos cariñosamente. Siempre había dicho que habían dos maneras de tomar las manos: manos cruzadas y dedos entrelazados.

Las manos cruzadas no significaban mucho, era la manera en la que tomabas la mano de mamá al caminar por la calle para no perderte de niña. Era la manera en que podías agarrar la mano de una amiga sin verte como lesbiana o de un amigo y no parecer muy comprometidos. Sin embargo, los dedos entrelazados eran otra cosa, eso sellaba una relación, cariño, amor y sentimientos. Y la verdad me asustó que Seth lo hiciera.

Ni me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos enfrente de la casa de los Black. _Qué extraño decir eso cuando yo también soy una Black. _Sentía todo a flor de piel, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a caer entre la hierba o el mar.

–Muévete –me dijo Leah abriéndome el paso. Me quedé tiesa en mi puesto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni nada solo sabía que pasaría algo malo a consecuencia de este problema.

Seth me empujó levemente por la espalda para hacerme reaccionar, lo miré y él a mí. Me recordó que estaría conmigo y no se iría a menos que yo lo pidiera asique con toda mi voluntad toqué despacio y casi inaudiblemente la puerta de enfrente.

Al instante sentí como abrían la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo un milisegundo. _Esto será largo._

* * *

**No puedo decir mas que lo siento. No tengo escusa para todo lo que he tardado soloq estaba atorada en algo, se la historia, ya la tengo en mi cabeza solo que no sabía como plantearla, de verdad lo siento i tambn se qe este "capitulo" no es nada, i en realidad era una de las tantas dudas qe tenia. Este cap es cmo el intermedio para lo qe pasara en el sig i si lo dejaba en otra parte se cortaría demasiado feo i no me agradaría qe se qedara asi i yo no subiera cap. Otra cosa esqe, aunque se vea muii mal por mi parte i sobre todo después de esto, en el anterior capitulo no recibi el min de reviews qe almenos me habían llegado en el pasado a ese asiqe cmo qe me bajonee i se me fue la onda. De verdad lo siento otra vez e intentare qe no vuelva a pasar. Lo siento.**

**I aun cn mis malas mañas gracias por leerme, me pone mui feliz qe los pocos reviews qe recibi fueran para decirme cosas bnitas. Solo un comentario me dejo una duda, una liz me dijo qe había escrito o estba escribiendo una historia de Luna, liz, es acerca de esta Luna? Porque lo siento i aunque me hubiera gustado, no puedes usar un personaje creado por mi sin mi permiso i aunque me siento alagada creo qe es lo justo para todos. Bueno, gracias a todos, nos vemos….cande.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia. **

**Lo siento :( ****nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

–Luna –Seth me devolvió al mundo con un susurro. Miré y me di cuenta de que seguía en la puerta de la casa de los Black con los ojos enfocados en la nada. Sentía mis piernas agarrotadas y algo temblorosas, estaba más que nerviosa. No creo que hubiera algo peor que esta sensación.

Algo me empujo levemente desde atrás haciendo que entrara en la habitación, casi tropezando con Jacob que había abierto la puerta solo que otros brazos que sostuvieron antes de que cayera. Seth me pegó a su pecho ayudándome a mantenerme en pie. En ese maldito momento mi corazón estaba como borracho en una fiesta. Solo unos segundos entre esos brazos y ya me estaba imaginando toda una vida encerrada ahí… pero la realidad es más cruel…

–Luna –dijo Billy entrando a la sala en su silla de ruedas –, que bien que estés bien. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

_Si te preocupara me hubieras dicho todo desde un principio_. –Ajá –dije sarcásticamente. Contra mi voluntad me separé de los brazo de Seth, pero tomé su mano para que me acompañara, y entré hasta el fondo de la sala. Mi primo salió a encontrarse con Leah y mientras conversaban miraban hacia Seth pero él se mantenía a mi lado sin perturbarse ni nada.

Jacob volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta, dejando a Leah fuera y a mí en este lugar en el que no quería estar. Todo quedó en silencio al momento en que escuchamos el seguro de la puerta cerrarse. Yo no sabía qué hacer, si quedarme de pie o sentarme; si salir corriendo por la ventana o quedarme a lo que se avecinaba.

–Creo que… –comenzó a decir Seth pero Billy lo calló con un dedo.

Suspiró –Luna, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, estuve muy mal y lo lamento tanto pero mi único temor era que no sabía cómo reaccionarias. No te conozco lo suficiente como para predecir lo que vas a hacer, solo he estado contigo unos días más de una semana y sigo sin poder conocerte… –me miró –y espero que aun después de esto me logres dejar conocerte.

Entrecerré mis ojos algo desconfiada – ¿Por qué debería? Parece que te gustan los secretos, no veo una razón para dejarte conocerme. Podrás ser mi tío pero no actuaste como tal. Supuse éramos familia –mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar nerviosamente –, ¿por qué me hiciste eso? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? –las lágrimas se contenían en mis ojos. Lágrimas de coraje y sobre todo de decepción. Actuaba de una manera absurda, debería estar feliz porque, al fin, después de 16 años se quien es mi padre y aunque es algo nostálgico que haya visto a mi padre sin siquiera saber que lo era.

–No pensé en lo que hice y lo siento –dijo –, de verdad lo siento.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso. Gracias a Dios no había derramado lagrimas y eso me hacía sentir fuerte pero a la vez tan débil que cualquier palabra podría quebrar esa fuerza. Me sentía cansada a pesar de haber dormido casi la mitad del día; hastiada al contrarío de cómo me sentía en aquel lugar con Seth. Y hablando de Seth… acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar, enviándome escalofríos que atravesaban todo mi cuerpo hasta mi cerebro para darme cuenta de que él ni siquiera se sentía incómodo en la situación en la que estaba metido, todo lo contrarío, se veía fuerte e inquebrantable, como listo para salvarme.

–Di algo –dijo Jacob. No tenía muy seguro a quien le hablaba pero por como Billy me miraba pensé que era a mí.

–No sé qué esperas que te diga –dije algo ruda… y la verdad me sentí mal al instante –. No sé qué es lo que esperan que haga, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar, no sé… –sentí la mano de Seth jalarme a su pecho y nos sentó en el sofá detrás de nosotros.

–No tienes que decidir nada ahora –dijo acariciándome la cabeza. Miró a Billy y a Jacob –, ¿verdad?

Billy suspiró –Lo que decidas, estará bien porque será lo que tú quieres…

–Espera ¿de qué hablas?

–No sé qué será lo que quieras hacer después de esto. Tal vez no me perdones y te quieras ir de aquí pero quiero que sepas que nunca te dejare a la deriva, eres parte de mi familia y no pienso dejar que te pase nada asique si quieres irte tienes una opción –lo miré desentendida –. Puedes ir con Charlie si es lo que quieres, no me opondré. Eres la única con opinión en esto.

–En eso te equivocas –contesté con lágrimas en los ojos –, tal vez Charlie no me quiera.

–Eso nunca pasaría, Charlie es mi amigo de toda la vida, sé perfectamente que él nunca despreciaría algo tan hermoso como una hija, y más si esa hija eres tú –intentaba sacarme una sonrisa pero yo no estaba tan segura.

Sacudí la cabeza –No, nadie nunca aceptaría a una chica perdida de 16 años que asegura ser su hija. No creo que yo lo hiciera.

–Tú no lo conoces, no sabes como es.

–Ahí recae el problema –mis lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas –. No lo conozco, no sé cómo es o si me querrá aun sin conocerme. Tal vez no lo haga y ¿qué haré yo?

–Si es que eso llegara a pasar, sabes que estamos todos aquí para ti –dijo Jacob, luego sonrío burlonamente –. Hasta puedes vivir con Seth…

–Olvídalo –le reprendió Billy. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Seth ya estaba hablando.

–Sabes que si –respondió. Me giré un poco para verlo a la cara, parecía que hablaba en serio –, no me importaría y estaría…

–Dije que no, asique no olvídalo.

Lo ignoré –Gracias Seth, sería muy lindo de tu parte pero no creo poder. Además no creo que si Charlie me rechazara me quedara en Forks.

– ¿Enserio? –preguntó mi primo sarcástico. Se sentó en el sillón individual con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho –Y ¿a dónde irías?

–Podría ir de nuevo a California, tal vez pueda volver con Ash.

– ¿Quién es Ash? –preguntó Seth en un susurro.

–No, Luna entiéndelo, no te dejaremos. No podemos, no queremos.

Miré a mi supuesta familia, Jacob quería que creyera en sus palabras y yo también pero sabía que nada sería tan fácil como ellos creían. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento –No lo sé –fue lo único que aseguré.

* * *

**Lo siento, se que esto es nada i es solo el intermedio porque no podía cortarlo mas adelante porque no me parecía justo dejarlos cn la intriga del sig cap. Estas tres paginas de Word son solo para avisar qe estoi aqi i qe leo cada uno de los comentarios malos o buenos qe me han dado i estoi agradecida cn cada uno de ellos, de verdad lo siento i espero qe no vuelva a pasarme esto para dejarlos por mucho tiempo. Como dije esto es solo un intermedio, mañana publicare lo qe continua o sino pasado pro no pasara de esta semana i no volveré a prometer nada prqe, primero qe nada no se qe podría pasar mañna o pasado o talvez después de pasado qe no me dejara publicar, i porque no estoi segura de cumplirla aun cuando pueda**

**Tngo solo 2 cap después de esto asiqe espero i me comprendan si tardo un poco pero qiero qe sepan qe sigo aqi, i seguire aqi asiqe no me dejen, soi nada sin ustedes**

**Gracias por tooodos los cmentarios i gracias Isabel por todas las buenas vibras i todo tu apoyo, gracias a todos los demás i lastima por las personas qe decidieron dejarme i lo lamento porque pnse qe me seguirían en esto pro no todas las persnas tienen la paciencia para asergo asiqe esta bien. Gracias por todo…Cande**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia. **

* * *

–Creo que estás haciendo lo correcto –me murmuró Jacob mientras me ayudaba a subir a la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Billy.

–Ya me estoy arrepintiendo –le respondí.

Frunció el ceño –Entonces, será mejor que nos apresuremos –volvió a la casa a ayudar a Billy a subir a la camioneta. Seth se me acercó mientras Jacob se adentraba en la casa.

–Yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya –sentí mi ánimo decaer más. Solo asentí tristemente con la cabeza –. No te preocupes –me acarició la mejilla –, todo va a salir muy bien.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente –Yo no lo creo pero gracias por intentarlo –le sonreí.

Él también sonrió y abrió la boca para decir otra cosa –Seth, largo –le dijo Jake mientras se subía al lado del conductor y cerraba la puerta.

Seth suspiró y me miró –Bueno, nos vemos Luna –y la camioneta se encendió.

–Nos vemos –_espero que pronto._ ¿Yo dije eso?

Me recargué en la cabina mientras veía a Seth perderse en el bosque. Sentí como abrían la ventanilla mientras volvía mi cabeza a ver dentro de la cabina – ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Billy.

Suspiré pesadamente –Eso creo.

–Creo que es buen momento para comentar otra cosa –dijo Jacob algo divertido. Me giré completamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunté con cautela.

–De Isabella Swan.

– ¿Quién?

–Tienes una hermana –dijo Billy.

– ¿Una hermana? ¿Enserio?

–Y una hermosa, hermosa sobrina –Jacob tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro –. Nunca encontrarías a alguien por lo menos parecida.

–Ammm… ¿de qué hablas?

Un leve sonrojo se noto en su morena piel –Nada, nada.

Lo miré extrañada mientras Billy me contaba acerca de mi "nueva" hermana. Aparentemente ella está cerca de cumplir los 20 años, casada y con una hija de al menos seis años. Pero ¿qué carajos le pasa a mi hermana? ¿Acaso la tuvo a los 15 o qué? Pero bueno, ya que.

Nunca pensé que un viaje en auto podía ser lo más nervioso, catatónico y estresante de mi vida, lástima que no iba a serlo. No, esa no era mi suerte. En menos de 10 minutos estábamos enfrente de una casa pequeña con la fachada un poquitito dañada, despintada, con hojas caídas en una pila enseguida de un árbol. Había una patrulla de policía en el frente. De la nada empecé a temblar como licuadora, tenía que controlarme. _Respira...respira…respira…carajo te ahogaras, ¡respira!_

– ¿Lista Luna? –Jacob ya tenía la mano puesta para que me apoyara y bajara de la camioneta. Sacudí la cabeza en negativa. Él resoplo –No te vas a acobardar ahora. Baja ya de la camioneta.

–Ammm, creo que me quedare aquí un momento. Yo… –jaló mi mano y casi volé fuera de la camioneta. Gracias a mi bonito equilibrio terminé resbalándome con el agua de la acera. Gracias a mi querido y amado primo no me rompí el cráneo y me jaló hasta ponerme de pie.

Él reía como si tuviera la mandíbula suelta –Wow, de verdad eres una Swan.

–Gracias –le susurré sin ánimo.

–Bueno, espérame –acomodé las mangas de la chamarra que traía para que me cubrieran las manos que las traía como hielos en ese momento. Quiero decir, amo la naturaleza pero el frio no era mi favorito después de haber estado en California.

El lugar no se veía muy habitado, solo los vecinos de la izquierda estaban fuera lavando su auto. Un niño, una señora y un señor se turnaban entre enjabonar, quitar la espuma y secar. Pensaría que esa sería una hermosa escena de película si no estuviera tan espantada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. De repente sentí la silla de ruedas de Billy andar hasta la puerta que estaba enfrente de nosotros con Jacob empujándola. _Llegó la hora. _Me quedé justo en donde estaba mientras Billy tocaba la puerta y Jake me veía con cautela.

Miré hacía mis pies al escuchar la puerta abrirse, comencé a morder mi labio inferior con fuerza intentando evitar que temblara por el miedo. _Ya basta, eres una…_

– ¡Hola! Pensé que ya no los vería –dijo alguien desde la puerta.

–Lo sé Charlie, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos.

– ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Cómo les ha ido con…? Oh, hola –_carajo. _Pensar que no de dirigía a mi sería un milagro, pero ni siquiera pensarlo se podía asique levanté mi cara.

–Hola –dije lo más fuerte que pude pero fue una suerte que apenas me escuchara.

– ¿Cómo les ha ido juntos?

–Bien, nos…

–Charlie tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante –Jacob interrumpió a Billy directamente a lo que veníamos.

–Ok –dijo cauteloso –, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema?

–Bueno, tiene… –me aclaré la garganta –tiene que… ver conmigo.

–Ah, ¿no tienes algún problema con la policía? ¿O que…?

–No, no, no es eso. Es acerca de mi madre, tú la conocías.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Sí.

–Charlie, Luna es hija de Lily.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros. Miré la cara de sorpresa de Charlie mientras intentaba descifrarme. Yo misma me imaginé lo que pensaba al intentar compararme con mi madre, piel morena –un poco más pálida por, lo que supongo, mi padre– cabello oscuro, pómulos pronunciados y los mismos labios, bueno al menos eso era lo que siempre nos comparaban cuando nos conocían a las dos. _Aahhh, es tan difícil el solo pensar en ella. _Lo sé.

–Estamos…hablas de…tu quieres de… hablamos de… ¿Lily? ¿Lily tu hermana?

–Sí.

–Pero, ¿cuándo? Yo no… –suspiró pesadamente, como si tratara de no llorar –Entonces, supongo que sabes que tu madre y yo…

–Sí, si –me apresure a decir –, ya lo sé todo.

–Entonces… supongo que ella conoció a…

–No, no lo hizo.

–Pero y…

–Yo… yo…–_balbuceas, tu nunca balbuceas_ –yo…

–Luna –Billy suspiró.

Miré a Charlie directamente a los ojos –Soy tu hija.

* * *

**Ok, lo siento pero no dire nada esta vez. pero la verdad estaba esperando este cap desde ac mucho rato, me emosiona! Pasara algo qe la verdad no sabia ni como plantearlo pero amo el siguiente cap **

**Bno les qiero avisar qe ya estabilice mi vida…por decirlo de alguna manera… bno el caso esqe les aviso qe ahora publicare en los fines de semana, probablemente en sábado pero ayer tuve fiesta i no pude subirlo antes.**

**Bueno, feliz dia de muertos o halloween o lo qe qieran celebrar ****nos leemos**

**Cande…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos de los personajes son míos al igual que la historia. prohibida su distribucion y/o copia.**

* * *

Llevábamos, aproximadamente, unos cinco minutos en un silencio sepulcral. Ese maldito silencio, era bastante común últimamente. Lo odiaba. Charlie se me quedó viendo mientras yo tiritaba. No de frio, eso era seguro.

De la nada él comenzó a reírse nerviosamente – ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –dijo sarcásticamente y rio más – Buena broma.

Jacob resopló –Charlie, no…

Me reí tontamente –Ven, les dije que no funcionaría. Lo siento Charlie, fue una broma de mal gusto. Nos vemos –comencé a caminar hacia… mmm… algún lado de la calle.

–Nononono –Jacob corrió y me tomo de los brazos, hasta me levantó del suelo.

–No, Jake, no hagas esto, por favor –le rogué en un susurro pero aún así me llevo de nuevo hasta la casa.

–Escucha Charlie, esta no…

– ¡No importa! Vámonos ya –quise moverme pero Jacob me tenía agarrada del brazo.

–Luna no seas una… –un aullido de lobo me sacó un ligero grito, se escuchaba demasiado cerca. Todos nos quedamos callados mirando hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de la casa. Otro aullido le saco una maldición a Jacob –Mierda, esto no… –susurró vagamente. Me fue soltando lentamente del brazo mirando fijamente al bosque.

– ¿Qué…? –comencé a decir.

–Tengo que… -dijo Jacob.

–Ve Jacob, ve ya –Charlie se veía bastante nervioso cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

Mi primo se alejó a paso lento y fuerte y con una expresión de la que cualquiera estaría completamente espantado. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, _¿por qué se va? ¿A dónde?_

–Pero…

–Luna no te distraigas, tenemos un tema pendiente aquí –me interrumpió Billy.

En ese momento me enojé, fue una sensación extraña –Pero ¡¿para qué? Está claro que no me quiere creer –dije malhumorada.

–Al menos inténtalo.

–No estoy tan segura –ahora estaba desanimada. _¿Qué eres bipolar o qué te pasa? _Miré a Charlie y me fijé que tenía la boca entreabierta y la mandíbula algo apretada, como si tratara de no dejarla caer toda. Ahora sentía… sentía… sentía la sangre hervir en ese momento y la verdad estaba en shock, no sabía que me pasaba.

–Espera, están… están… ¿diciendo la verdad? –parecía rogarme con la mirada.

–Si Charlie, es la verdad. Luna es hija de Lily y también tuya.

–Pero ella se fue, me dejó.

–Ella estaba embarazada al momento de irse.

–Pero ¿por qué no dijo nada? Lily no sería capaz de… –se quedó mudo mirándome. Yo también aproveche para observarlo detenidamente; me asusté al mirar sus ojos y encontrar los míos, de ese mismo color chocolate. Su cabello rizado se resaltaba en mis bucles oscuros, sin quererlo miré su cuello y me di cuenta de que más arriba, llegando a la mandíbula, tenía una especie de marca en forma de círculo desfigurado y suspiré fuertemente – ¿Qué?

–Ammm, yo… tengo…

– ¿Qué? –repitió.

Me acerqué un poco, sin llegar a tocarlo ni nada y levanté mi brazo. Él me miró extrañado a la vez que giraba para que viera mi codo. Ahí, un poco más arriba, señalé la misma cicatriz que se encontraba más desfigurada todavía. Yo pensaba que era porque me había caído de pequeña pero ahora entendía de donde había salido –Creo que si soy tu hija –dije riendo nerviosamente.

Charlie miraba detenidamente esa cicatriz y se tentaba a tocarla acercando su mano y así durante unos segundos pero justo cuando iba a tocarla retiró la mano bruscamente –No. No puede ser –dijo enojado. Lo miré asustada y con los ojos llorosos –. No es verdad, tú y tu madre solo tratan de molestar. No puedo creer lo tonto que soy, nunca creí que ella llegara a estos extremos. Son unas mentirosas las dos, ella nunca se hubiera ido si hubiera estado embarazada –dijo mirándome fieramente –. Lo único que hizo fue pintarte eso para que te creyera pero, ¡adivina que!, no funcionó. Tú y ella me dan asco.

– ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Charlie! ¡Es de mi hermana de la que estás hablando y la madre de ésta niña! –un Billy furioso acercó su silla hasta quedar a mi lado. Yo intentaba contener las tontas lágrimas que querían salir al escuchar sus hirientes palabras. ¿Cómo podía creer eso de mi madre? Pensé que él la conocía pero ahora parece que nunca lo hizo. Ella fue la mejor madre que se puede haber encontrado en el planeta. Él nunca la valoró, por eso ella se fue, para alejarme de él y su estúpido orgullo. Era un maldito. _Sabía que era mala idea haber venido. _

–No me importa que sea su madre y lamento que sea tu hermana Billy pero esto llegó a su límite. Parece que le gustó verme sufrir antes y ahora quiere torturarme otra vez –rio cínicamente –. ¿Dónde está eh? Seguro que ella te…

–Ella murió –dije llorando. _Eso lo dejará callado. Maldito estúpido._ Di unos pasos hacia atrás antes de sollozar y arrancar la cadena que tenía en mi cuello, dejando caer con furia el medallón con mi foto y la de ellos dos. _Eres una tonta, no debiste de venir. _Ahora me daba cuenta de eso.

Sin darme cuenta estaba caminando hacia el bosque – ¡No Luna, no entres ahí! –escuché atrás de mi pero ya era muy tarde, estaba corriendo por el terreno irregular y verdoso del bosque. Ahora entendía mi afán por correr aunque no tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo sin romperme una pierna. Definitivamente la había encontrado. Mi forma de huir. Un día alguien me dijo que todos teníamos nuestra forma de huir de los problemas, dificultades, tristezas y desgracias. Extrañaba tanto a esa persona, más en este momento que la necesitaba tanto.

Sin embargo sabía que no iba a volver, era imposible que lo hiciera, por más que ella misma me dijera que todo, por más extraño que fuera, podía pasar yo no estaba tan segura. No hasta que algo así me pase enfrente y la verdad no lo creo. Aunque sería increíble que ella volviera. _No importa ya, no puedes hacer nada._ Lo sé y me lamento tanto por ello.

Todo a mí alrededor era algo borroso aunque no iba a demasiada velocidad, no podría aunque quisiera, el terreno era lo bastante irregular como para romperme el cuello. Me estaba sintiendo enferma, me dolía la cabeza y tenía revuelto el estómago. Llegue a una especie de prado pero no fue hasta que miré con atención que me di cuenta de que era el mismo prado de la otra vez.

Me sentía demasiado cansada, respiraba rápidamente mientras mi corazón palpitaba como tambor en una competencia de rapidez. Me tuve que sostener de una piedra que era lo que tenía más cerca. Tenía tanto calor, era demasiado. Me agarré el cabello desesperada, sentía que me quedaba sin aire. Terminé en sentada en la hierba jadeando y algo desgarró el silencio del lugar. Un siseo muy fuerte hizo que girara bruscamente la cabeza.

Un hombre estaba parado a unos metros de mí, era tan pálido, su piel parecía yeso a simple vista y si no lo hubiera visto enseñar los dientes y sisear otra vez hubiera jurado que una hermosa estatua era lo que estaba frente a mí. Increíblemente era hermoso, estaba rapo de la cabeza y usaba ropas rasgadas y sucias pero era solo un adorno feo porque aun así era tan guapo. Y aterrorizaba, mucho. Al momento de mirar sus ojos me levanté espantada, eso solo hizo que él siseara más fuerte y achicara sus ojos color escarlata. Se agazapó en la hierba.

De la nada sentí tanto coraje, nunca en mi vida podía haber sentido más enojo y calor que en este momento. Comencé a ver todo demasiado borroso, eso solo hizo que me asustara y mirara mis manos para encontrar que estaba temblando fuerte y bruscamente. Se me erizó la piel cuando vi al hombre levantarse y correr hacia mí.

Azoté en el piso y sentí que me quemaba –Aahhh! –grité como nunca. Me quemaba por dentro y por fuera, sentía como el fuego se extendía de mi cuello a todo mi cuerpo, quemándome lenta y muy dolorosamente. No podía evitar retorcerme intentando apagar el fuego pero no sucedía nada. Mi vista se volvió oscura y un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos. No podía ver nada pero ya no sentía nada bajo mí, estaba flotando.

– ¡Carlisle, la mordió! –vagamente me di cuenta de que alguien hablaba a mi lado pero no le podía prestar mucha atención, me estaba quemando.

– ¡Hagan que paré! –grité.

–Mierda, ella no…

Un dolor fuerte hizo que me doblara y aullara de dolor. Todo se volvió más oscura y pronto no vi nada.

* * *

**Bno no estoy muy segura de si les agrado el cap pero yo estuve tan emosionada por esto, no sabia como lo iba a poner pero espero qe les haya gustado. Dejenme reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto también déjenme para saber en que para poder mejorar, también quiero saber que opinan ja ¿Qué pasara depues? **

**Nos leemos **


End file.
